


In the midnight hours

by Giantrubbermoose



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Currency fetish, F/M, Transport and communications fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giantrubbermoose/pseuds/Giantrubbermoose
Summary: When the force starts drawing Kylo Ren and Rey together in their visions turn physical. Will Rey submit to Kylo’s dark desires? Will they figure out why the force is binding them together? Will there actually be any plot behind this shameless smut? I hope you know because I sure as s#@! don’t!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 46
Kudos: 104





	1. Voyeurism

This is a Reylo fanfic that is purely written for smut reasons! I do not own the original work or are affiliated with the Star Wars brand - just a fan and some of the story won’t line up with the canon! If smut offends you or topics of sex upset you YOU ARE IN THE WRONG PLACE. Turn back now - THIS IS R18 STUFF. Otherwise join me in my gutter trash can and enjoy the ride!

***

Rey could feel her breath hitch as the darkness retreated. Slowly, the cold metal of Kylo Ren’s bedroom slowly returned back to the warm surroundings of her hut on Ahch-To. Her cheeks were red and flustered from the interaction.

She really had caught him at an inopportune moment and he must have known immediately she had been staring.

Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?

You’re in my bedroom he’d snapped back.

And he was right. She had invaded his personal space while he was undressing and had the gall to stand there and gawk at him. He had seemed incredibly nonchalant about the encounter but she knew that if the shoe had been on the other foot she would’ve been embarrassed. This made her wandering gaze all the more appallingly.

But the thought of being in his bedroom, alone with him in such a vulnerable state, away from scrupulous eyes had made her heart flutter. She had been close enough to touch him and could only image how soft the skin over his pectoral muscles would have felt.

She had long pushed away the deep, dark thoughts she had held about Kylo Ren. From the moment she had first laid eyes on him, after he finally removed his helmet, she couldn’t help but feel her nethers quiver. He hadn’t been at all what she expected. Roguishly hansom with dark hair and soft brown eyes, eyes that held a tenderness and a ferocity. Not at all what she had expected from the brutal leader of the first order.

But she was no fool.

She knew what kind of sociopath he was. She knew about all the cruel violent and vicious things he had done as a part of the first order. How he had killed his own father and her friend, Han Solo, simply to delve deeper into he world of the Sith. It was unforgivable.

But there was something unshakable about the way her body reacted to him. Something raw and carnal that she simply couldn’t replicate with Finn or Po.

It was something dark in the force.

Something born of lust.

She wrapped her arms around herself and drew some deep breaths. She knew her feelings were irrational and wrong. These feeling had only grown stronger since she has arrived on Ahch-To. This place was more in tune with the force than anywhere else in the galaxy. It’s magnitude had drawn some kind of force bond between her and Kylo Ren that neither of them could explain.

When these events first started happening, Kylo had used them as extra air time for his first order propaganda. Another chance to convince her to join him at his side.

But as their interactions had became more and more frequent, he slowly began to drop the act of convincing her. Almost as if he too had become bored of the fruitless endeavour. Gradually, after some time, it had finally allowed them the chance to really talk. A chance, Rey thought, to meet the real Ben Solo.

And she lusted after Ben Solo.

With this realisation, Rey dragged up many deep feelings of regret and shame. As though her carnal desires were an affront to the people she had lost.

Shame that she had been drawn to him.

Shame that she talked to him.

Shame that her eyes had lingered a little too long on his broad and muscular chest.

Shame for her lustful imaginings of what it would be like wrapped up in the arms of such as man.

“Ugh! Stop it Rey!” She exclaimed out loud “He is the enemy!”

Frustrated she threw herself into her bed and wrapped the sheets around her. Hopefully whatever in the force was dragging them together would soon be done and she could forget she had ever laid eyes on him.

“Stupid girl!” She growled at herself.

***

Thankfully the following day had been long and tiring. Nothing helped ease her guilty conscious like working towards becoming a better Jedi. This she knew would strengthen her mind and her resolve against the dark side. The process of powering through her training helped her feel like she was making progress. Luke has even commented today about how hard she’d been working and that he hoped she wasn’t drawing her energy from a place of hate or fear. She had assured him it wasn’t, though she herself was unsure of how true that was. She hoped it was coming from a place of resistance. Resistance to the dark side and Kylo Ren. She had to believe her training would only strengthen her resolve.

But as a result, Luke had worked her to the bone. After the sun had set and her dinner eaten, the beckoning of her bed could not come soon enough.

Retiring to her hut she began taking off all of her bulky gear and throwing it into the corner of the room. Gently, she removed the outer layers of her clothes until she was in nothing but her tunic and undershorts. With relief, she turned to look at her awaiting bed.

But as she turned she was caught off guard, her gaze drawn to the floor as it rapidly grew cold as ice. Almost as though she were standing on metal. Her breath immediately became visible as her environment morphed and changed, dragging her from the warmth of her little hut to the cold steel of a first order bedroom, banners hanging in blood stained red from the four corners of the room. But this was not just any first order bedroom. She had been here before. This was Kylo Ren’s bedroom, as he also now stood some feet away from her, facing away towards his own bed with his hands crossed over his chest as he moved to lift his shirt over his head.

“Oh god not again...” she whispered.

Though she didn’t need to whisper. Kylo had already felt her presence and withdrew his hands to allow his shirt to fall back down over his torso, clearly not wanting a repeat of the prior evening.

“Again?” He asked incredulously, turning around to face her, disapproval written across his face. Though quickly his gaze shifted and dropped down to the outline of her figure and the undergarments that barely concealed it.

“I’m sorry...” she whimpered “ I really don’t know what caused it this time”

Kylo raised an eyebrow “That would imply you knew what caused it last time?”

Rey suddenly became very aware of how he was watching her and covered her torso, a knee jerk reaction that she knew was silly considering she was still wearing a tunic. She turned away from him and tried to hide her growing blush. This didn’t seem to deter his gaze.

“No... I just...” she stammered only increasing the burning red swelling hot in her cheeks.

Why was he looking at her like that? As if she were wild prey? It’s not as though he could do anything to her if he wanted. This was a vision like any other right?

‘Compose yourself!’ Rey demanded of herself ‘your meant to be a Jedi! Stop looking like a fool!’

“Look,” she exclaimed, forcing her arms back down to her sides as to regain some measure of composure, “I don’t know why my visions keep dragging me here. I apologise for intruding. I can see you were clearly getting ready for bed and I won’t keep you. I can turn around if you like? I’m sure I’ll disappear in a short while.” Her breath struggling to keep up with her words.

The corners of his mouth turned upward slightly and he shrugged, saying nothing. Without prompt, he turned back around and continued removing his shirt and then the bandage strapped around his waist. As each circle of the tape unfurled, she could see him reveal more of his perfectly defined abs and rippling form beneath. So transfixed on his body she barely registered that he had turned back around to looked at her once more.

“See something you like?” He asked, snapping her back to reality. Aghast she turned around and faced the wall behind her, her cheeks a bruising shade of crimson.

“I’m... I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking...” she rambled.

But Kylo Ren knew exactly what she was thinking, and with her clothes leaving little to the imagination, he was thinking it too. The curves of her body and how much he would like to explore them. But he knew that he couldn’t touch her unless she willed it. Unless the connection she had so absent mindedly made coming here would allow it. He knew if he had created the connection he would stop at no lengths to coerce her to his bed. But he would have to tread carefully and see what she would allow him to do. He could feel her aura already heating up. His little display was having the desired effect.

It was a thought that had crossed his mind before, when he had her tied down in interrogation.

But he would be patient, not too much, not too soon. Just enough to keep her hungry for more.

He approached her slowly and with caution.

Rey could feel Kylo Rens presence encroach on her and steadied her breath. Though she felt no malice or rage in his presence she repeated her mantra to herself.

‘He can’t harm you. This is only a vision’

“See that’s something you haven’t figured out yet Rey...” he said almost chuckling, “The force is a connection unlike any other. It connects not only the physical, but your mind also. While you are here I can sense your presence... your feelings... if you will...” his face leaning in close over her shoulder

“Your desires...” he whispered in her ear.

It was almost as if she could feel his hot breath on her skin. It raised all the goosebumps on the back of her neck and was having a visceral effect on her body. She strived to ignore the grinding, tingling sensation the effect was was causing between her legs.

She had to keep repeating that it was just a vision. That her mind was playing tricks. Visions cannot have an impact of the physical world. Everything else was her imagination.

“See... unlike the Jedi,” he continued, his voice low and raspy “the sith have written about connections such as these. They note that if the bond is strong enough... or the desires great enough. That the sensation of touch can transcend distance.”

“that’s impossible,” she spat back “these are only visions...”

“True, but even though I cannot locate you I can smell the strength of the force around you. And I can definitely feel your desire to feel... more of what I can offer” he said reaching out and running a finger down her shoulder. She immediately flinched at the unexpected touch.

He had touched her!

He had never done that before.

It shouldn’t even be possible.

“You-you can’t harm me...” she trembled.

“Nor would I ever,” he replied coolly “But I can feel everything you feel here. Every ounce of pleasure you receive from the softest touch...” slowly dragging his hand down her arm and into her waist.

Rey gasped again as the tingling ticklish ripples of pleasure coursed though he body.

“I can feel how you long to be touched...” he whispered, eliciting from her a small gasp that she couldn’t prevent.

Her heart was thundering in her chest at the closeness of his presence. She gulped deeply and attempted, and failed, to control her breath.

“I don’t know what you mean...” she stuttered.

“I think you do...” his hand trailing down her waist and heading towards the crease between her legs. He knew then that he had her and could feel the force within her open to him.

Rey couldn’t deny it of herself any longer. She wanted him to touch her, she wanted him to do all manner of things to her. She didn’t want to have to deny herself any longer.

It seems Kylo Ren did not have to wait for an invitation, taking the shifting of her body against him as all the permission he needed he began unwrapping the hem of her shorts he effortlessly slipped his hand underneath.

Rey was unable to restrain the audible groan as his finger trailed through the hair to the most sensitive spot between her legs. The touch was electrifying and sent pleasure coursing through every inch of her body. Her knees immediately buckled as his fingers briefly worked on her. She struggled against the rippling pleasure coursing through her body but to no avail. He already seemed to know every inch of her. Like he could read her so simply from the passages of a book. As his fingers moved with such intensity and purpose, she couldn’t help but feel her body building towards something. It was a sensation she had tried many a lonely night to reach by herself but failed to manage. Yet Kylo seemed to be getting her closer and closer with each movement of his fingers. Pursuing it with a rapid ferocity.

Nor too was this Kylo Ren’s first adversary with the fairer sex. After almost being murdered and abandoned by his old master, he spent many a night pursing that which the Jedi life had denied him. He immediately threw away his chastity, and in the process learnt how the force could be used for more advantageous purposes. Skills he now elicited by weaving the force around his fingers to excite and tantalize the flesh he now wielded beneath them.

“I know you want this as much as I do.” He whispered building the speed at which his force drenched fingers moved, his breath now hitching too as her climax rapidly built.

But Rey’s mind was her own worst enemy. Years of abandonment and neglect had taught her that all good things would come with a price. And the growing pleasure within her body, at the hands of a man she lusted after, would come at a terrible price. Too high of a price someone like her could afford. 

‘It’s not meant to feel this good! Not with him!’

Then, as if the thought itself triggered a change in the force, Rey was wrenched away from Kylo Ren’s grasp and sent hurtling back to Ahch-To, her equipment, hut and bed were all exactly where she had left it. The only thing missing now was Kylo Ren and with it, what could have been her long awaited release.

Rasping for breath, her inners started to recoil. The ebbing away of the pleasure that had been racing around her body. What felt sweet, now ached and moaned in the absence of his fingers and the tantalising relief he was offering. As the crushing wave of pleasure rescinded she cursed her mind for spurring him.

After collecting herself for a moment, and now free from the blinding pleasure that had been coursing through her body, she found herself with a somewhat clearer head.

What the hell had just happened?

Did Kylo Ren just try to seduce her?

Or was he just reacting to how she already felt?

Because what he had done to her was too good to be aligned with the force. So it must have been a temptation of the sith! But if so why was the force putting her within his grasp? How had their bond solidified so much that they could now touch through the vast expanse of space?

And what of Kylo Ren? This clearly was not his first experience with a woman but Rey had never had anyone touch her in that way. How was he so proficient with something she had never experienced? They were roughly the same age weren’t they? And why did he know specifically what she wanted to feel, how and when and where she wanted to be touched. Rey even found herself questioning her reality. Did it just really happen? Or was it the perversion of her own lonely mind clawing for release? Would the real Kylo Ren would laugh if he found out she had dreamt of him so?

But the wetness between her legs told her otherwise.

Could something that felt so good really be so evil?

‘No... No it must be evil’ she rationalised to herself. She wasn’t sure how or why but if Kylo Ren could do such things with such ease, but it had to be from the dark side and that she was determined to stay away from. Crawling into bed she wrapped herself up in the blankets. She would strengthen her resolve in training tomorrow. She would not give him the chance to have her again. 

But as her unresolved climax slowly drifted into uncomfortable abdominal pain, she knew that she would have no chance of bringing herself back to that edge. It was the only thing she regretted not letting him finish her off.

***

As the warmth dissipated from his fingers, Kylo Ren could only smile at the slick she had left there. He chuckled as he rubbed it between his index and thumb.

‘Interesting’ he mused.

So there really was something there between them after all.

Perhaps there was something in this for him, rather than seducing her over to the dark side he could in essence just seduce her. Let her crave him, with her only relief being achieved by aligning with his cause. Addiction to him as her path to the dark side. Snoke had once said that sex was a powerful weapon that was often under-utilised. It was an interesting tactic. One that might be more successful than his previous attempts.

But sadly he had no idea where she was, and the strength of the force surrounding her location was ultimately blurring his vision. He would have to be patient and wait for her to summon herself here again. Or be foolish enough to bring him to her. Either way, the more connection he obtained from her, the more of her location would be revealed. Patience would be his ally.

However, looking down as the straining bulge between his own legs he knew he had more immediate matters to attend to. One potentially involving a cold shower.

***

Yay! That’s chapter 1 complete, I’m thinking about potentially 7-8 chapters in total with each building on the last a little more. I’m interested in exploring more of these “force handjobs” too ;). Potentially some plot but I’m not promising anything. I also know that there is going to be differences between this story and canon so please ignore those and enjoy the ride :D


	2. Threads that bind

This is a Reylo fanfic that is purely written for smut reasons! I do not own the original work or are affiliated with the Star Wars brand - just a fan and some of the story won’t line up with the canon! If smut offends you or topics of sex upset you YOU ARE IN THE WRONG PLACE. Turn back now - THIS IS R18 STUFF. Otherwise join me in my gutter trash can and enjoy the ride!

Also a personal thanks to Rumble Kitten. You, my soul kudos made me want to keep writing. Never underestimate your power. May the force be with you.

***

“FOCUS REY!” Luke yelled at Rey.

But it was already too late, the rock she had just deflected smacked into ground, ricocheting back into her gut, winding her and sending her tumbling to her knees. Luke dropped the rocks that were levitating around her, sighing in frustration.

“When you came here, you swore if I trained you that you would dedicate your all to it. What has changed? The past four days you have been unable to perform the most basic Jedi techniques that you learnt weeks ago. Have you lost your resolve?”

“No...” Rey gasped “I’ll try again...”

“No,” Luke growled “you’re done for the day. I don’t know what is going on with you but go sort yourself out and come back when you’re ready to take your training seriously.” and with that turned and walked back up the hill towards the camp.

With no further argument to be made, Rey flopped over her aching gut and punched the ground in frustration.

It wasn’t her fault her mind couldn’t focus.

Her body and biochemistry was rebelling against her. And despite several attempts on her own, she couldn’t bring herself to find relief. It was like sliding down a river into never ending torment.

She had tasted what true pleasure could feel like and now everything felt inadequate. Now nearly everything she did seemed to make her tension worse.

It had begun to plague her not only at night but during the day.

Luke was right.

She had to figure this out or her training was going to go out the window. And falling to the dark side was simply not an option. She couldn’t go back to Kylo even if she’d tried. She needed to sort this out for herself.

***

Rey breathes out in frustration and pulled her pillow over her face.

She had practically rubbed herself raw trying to get some modicum of relief but to no avail. It felt like she had been at it for hours.

‘Why can’t this just be easy!’ She bemoaned, rolling onto her side, letting her thighs put pressure on her braised skin. She shouldn’t be this incompetent at operating her own body. She was old enough to have already been proficient in this manner and was embarrassed that she couldn’t do it for herself.

She just couldn’t figure out what was holding her back.

She drew a few deep breaths and attempted to think about it rationally.

What was she missing here?

Surely, like any other Jedi riddle, she just needed to break down the problem into workable pieces.

She had been striving to replicate Kylo Rens movements. The flick of his fingers as such. But it simply hadn’t been enough.

Maybe she needed more?

Perhaps she needed better access, really become attune with herself rather than fumbling under her clothes.

It was worth a shot.

Slowly, she stood up and removed all of her clothes. Once free of all her garments, she immediately started to shiver, not the most desirable or sensual sensation as the breeze of Ahch-to slipped under her door. She swiftly jumped back into her bed and pulled a simple sheet over her lower half to keep warm.

Then, still a little chilly, she closed her eyes.

Starting slowly, she gently began running her fingers over her collar bone and down her breast. This seemed to elicit a warm tingling in her skin.

It was good, it was a start.

Licking her finger, she traced a line back down to her nipples and ran little loops around them. She let a small moan escape her lips. This too made delicious ripples of pleasure, but still a far sight from what she had felt with Kylo Ren.

It was then that a devious thought crossed her mind.

Surely it wouldn’t be dipping into the dark side if she merely utilised the fantasy as a means to an end?

It’s not like he would ever know. He probably wasn’t even aware of how he’d made her feel. Or that he would even care.

So why should he mind?

Rolling onto her side, she slid one hand between her legs. With the picture of shirtless Kylo Ren in her mind, she once again attempted unfurling her desires.

“Oh Kylo, please... yes...” she whispered into the darkness rotating her fingers in a rhythmic manner. But froze as she felt an unexpected hand slide over her hip.

“As much as my ego appreciates being the subject of your fantasies, I do have a First Order to run...” Kylo Ren’s deep husky voice came from over her shoulder.

Rey could feel the prickly of her skin as the rest of his form developed behind her, lying parallel to her in bed. The knot of terror in her throat, at having being caught, made it almost impossible to breathe let alone speak. She had no good excuses anyway.

He traced his fingers back and forth over the bare skin that had crept out from under the blanket with some satisfaction.

“But, seeing as how aligned our interests are at this moment... I would be willing to negotiate some kind of mutually beneficial arrangement?”

Rey had to pause for a moment.

Was he really suggesting what she think he was suggesting?

Surely this must be some kind of trap! Some manipulation to the dark side!

“I-I’m not going to join the first order...” she managed to mumble out.

He chuckled behind her. Removing his gloves and throwing them down in front of Rey. She could immediately smell of metal and engines irradiating off them. It was a smell that clung to all to Kylo Ren’s clothes. It should have repulsed her. But to the contrary, the smell of a battle ready warship and the burning vacuum of space only turned her on more. She wanted so hard to resist that smell.

“Eventually you will turn,” he said smugly “But no, for now, that was not the arrangement I had in mind...”

Rey could feel his now naked hand slipping down her waist. His cool fingertips moving her bedsheet away from her body as he carved a path slowly towards the crevice between her legs.

“The arrangement I seek would involve no further coercion to the dark side or the First Order” he whispered.

Rey was taken aback by this.

No further coercion?

That was very unlike him. Surely there was some deeper undertaking afoot? Some hidden scheme that would be Rey’s undoing. There had to be!

Hadn’t there?

“W-what kind of arrangement would you seek? I warn you now Ren. I will not fall to the dark side!”

He chuckled again to this. Like her concerns were something to be so easily disregarded. It made her angry. But at the same time the tantalising of his fingers on her hip just above her hairline was just too seductive to ignore. She wanted to know the price of relief.

And if she would be willing to pay it.

“Alright. My offer it this.” He said succinctly “See, our little interaction the other day has had its own calming effect on my mind and body. My work has been more efficient and effective, with even Hux approving of my progress. This... interaction... we share seems to be of a mutual benefit.”

Rey noted he was dancing around the issue. Almost as if his words were somehow hard to admit. Even the aura around him had changed to a sensation that Rey had felt before. Was it shame for some reason? Either way, he seemed to pick up on his own hesitancy and resolved himself and made his demand.

“I will no longer make efforts to convert you to the dark side or the first order. I cannot promise that I will stop trying to convince you that your place is at my side... But that comes with the territory of this sort of thing. Though I can promise will halt my search for you and Skywalker - not that I could guess from your present surroundings where in the universe you are.” He said gazing around the room “This could be a hut anywhere. But he always did love his disgusting little hovels... But I digress. In exchange for this freedom, you will allow me to explore your desires...”

“Explore my desires?” Rey asked curiously.

His face cracked into a small smile for the briefest of moments.

“As I explained last time. When the force brings us together like this I can feel what you feel. The lust... The pleasure... The longing... I feel it all. It’s like a thread it winds through your body. This... thread... was the main reason I was so proficient with you at our last encounter. Although my own sexual prowess plays a role, the ability to unwind this thread is the key to unlocking ultimate pleasure. Something the pitiful Jedi and their impotent lifestyle never bothered exploring. Which I can tell is already having an impact on your wellbeing. Your thread, by the way, seems to be wound very tight right now...” he smirked.

Rey hated that he could see right through her but he was right. Her sexual tension was through the roof and she had no chance to relieving it herself.

“And what do you get out of this” she rasped, clearly trying to focus as his fingers drifted too tantalisingly close to her womanhood. She knew she was likely getting a raw deal. A deal that could be her undoing if she didn’t get the finer print of the situation.

“It seems like the kind of deal where I get everything a want. What’s the catch?”

His body shifted in irritation. It seems he did not wish to reveal his cards on this one, and that doing so would mean to negotiate on his predetermined terms.

Rey could already feel that he didn’t like giving up control. Probably because he was so use to everyones blind obedience.

“Those are my terms... I stop trying to convert you, you give me your body... no other caveats” he replied tersely.

Rey thought on it for a moment. There was always a catch when making a deal with the devil. But her body was burning so badly for him and longing so desperately for relief that she had to consider it. She was also very aware that her training was in jeopardy if she did not get a resolution soon. She didn’t intend to draw him here or to pull him into her perverse needs. But she needed relief.

She did not respond. She knew he could feel her answer through the force anyway.

As his hand dipped, she slowly parted her legs, allowing him access. It seems as though he already had his finger on a thread and wanted as much as she did to see where it lead.

And pull on the thread he did.

Rey gasped in ecstasy as his fingers began to work on the hardened nub between her legs. Utilising both his index and middle finger he worked the flesh, sending pleasure coursing through her body that had been unachievable on her own. Only a few seconds after beginning, she could feel the pressure building, an awaiting waterfall of the other side of the building climax within her body. She knew how good it would feel. How much better she would feel once it was done. Though with him at the helm, she relished that she would enjoy every moment of the ride.

The tenderness of his movements completely negated the roughness of his hands on her already rubbed raw flesh. She had no idea when she would crescendo, but embraced the control he held over it, lavishing the sensations as he layered them onto her.

At this present moment, she would have happily sold him her soul in exchange for an ounce of how good this felt.

Kylo Ren himself was not removed from the experience either.

The tethers that held them together were causing their own visceral reaction to his body. His erection straining hard against his pants. It took more restraint then he would like to admit not to grind it into her.

He knew he could quite quickly resolve both of them if he so desired, flipping her on her back and ravishing her with all the force he could muster. But his fingers were enough to scare her off last time. He would not repeat that mistake. He would be patient. He would take his time. He would...

“Fuck” he muttered the moment he felt it.

Skywalker.

Rey had been mere moments away from orgasm when he rapidly withdrew his force presence.

Due to her current status, she hadn’t even felt Luke’s presence until his fingers had reached the door handle.

But Kylo has felt him a few steps outside the door and, just as his old master stepped through, managed to fully retrieve himself back to the destroyer. The temperature change hitting him like ice.

Rey on the other hand was shocked by the sudden retraction and turned just as the door burst open behind her.

She cried out in surprise, horrified by the act she’d just been caught in.

Terrified more so that he he had his light sabre drawn.

She immediately grabbed at the blankets to cover her naked form.

“Get out-!” She hollered, shocked and appalled that her master had burst in on her so suddenly and without knocking.

“I sensed a dark side in the force!” He muttered, completely focused on his pursuit, looking around the room for the source of the darkness. “I sensed the evil of Kylo Ren...”

Rey swallowed deeply. Had they been that obvious? She felt the pang of guilt in her chest as she pretended to have no knowledge of what he was talking about.

“Oh-oh really? Surely he wouldn’t have found us” she muttered unconvincingly.

“I must check the Island. Rey, you stay here and lock to door. Do not let anyone in or out!” He commanded.

She nodded in shock agreeance as he blazed out of her hut with the same ferocity as he had blazed in.

Rey breathed out a sigh of relief. A few seconds earlier and she would have really had some explaining to do. Using the force, she shut the door behind him and flipped the lock over. She could only hope no-one else would come in or out this evening. Just as Luke had commanded.

But as the shock and adrenaline of the moment rescinded, it quickly turned into the painful slow ebb of incompletion. Her body screaming in further pent up sexual frustration, crunching her innards back into a ball.

She was so close! So close to relief!

She knew Luke was only looking out for her, but she couldn’t help but curse him in that moment. She would not be able to get that close again without Kylo and who knew when he would be back?

Flopping back down in the bed she realised the Kylo had left his gloves behind.

This too was a new phenomenon.

Any remaining doubt Rey had about the reality of Kylo Ren’s presence were gone.She now held proof that he had to have to physically apparated himself here. There was no other explanation.

Which means his touch was real.

The sensation was real.

What he was feeling must be real.

This too was something Rey hadn’t had the overwhelming desire to bring up with him yet.

That for all his talking about how he could feel her every desire, he had, probably in his narcissism, forgotten that it works in reverse too.

That she felt his desires, emotions and lust.

She could feel Ben.

She could feel him clamouring to be with her, to be a part of her. His longing for embrace and touch.

Sliding the gloves over her own hands she could feel his presence still within. His wanton desires to have her. Claim her as his own. His claims for merely wanting her power at his side were exposed for the lies they were. He longed for her as his right hand. He longed for unadulterated access to her. Access to fulfil his every desire.

It should have worried her that he wanted to possess her as such.

But on some fucked up level it made her feel wanted. That someone actually desired to have her. More desire than her parents or Luke had ever shown.

That thought made her sad.

This was probably the catch to their newfound arrangement.

That he didn’t need to convince her to join the dark side. That being wanted would be convincing enough. That he wouldn’t have to convince her to leave the rebellion, she would do it on her own in the pursuit of his love. Because why would she stay in a world where no-one wanted her? Why not join the first order and have her body worshipped by a beautiful man whenever her heart desired.

She cursed herself. She wished she had been more naive, more simple. So that she could have revelled in blissful ignorance a little longer. It would have just been long enough to have Kylo Ren leave her fully unravelled. Blissful and sweet in newfound release.

But she at least wouldn’t be fooled.

She could now use him just as he hoped to use her.

That’s thought set a fire in her belly. Because why shouldn’t she use him? Masturbate while calling his name and thoughts of depraved pleasures at his hand.

Just as she could use his gloves now to prevent to rescinding tide of her climax. It wouldn’t be breaking her newfound pact with him, after all he was unlikely to come back tonight.

And if she couldn’t have his touch she could at least replicate it.

Throwing off the blanket she moved the gloves hands across her body, running circles around her most intimate areas, plunging between her legs and pinching the rose buds on her chest.

“Oh Ben....”

***

Kylo Ren had to find a way to force himself to calm himself down. He has already taken to his desk and a terminal in his room in fury. Slashing at them with his red blazing light sabre until they were nothing more than charring and smoking chunks.

How dare he be deprived like that!

Who the hell did Skywalker think he was!

Oh but this was no the end of this evening, not by a long shot! He was determined to return and finish what he started.

Throwing his light sabre across the room he stormed over to him bed, ripping his shirt and cape off so he was just in his pants.

He was going back.

He was going to go back and fucking claim what was his.

Looking around, he waited expectantly to be brought back to her and grew angrier knowing that his merely shirtless presence was not going to do it.

He needed to focus his force and get back there. He knew he was still too angry to meditate, but sat down, crossed his legs and closed his eyes - forcing himself to try. He needed to find her, he needed to locate her and get her back within his grasp.

But his inability to meditate was only making him angrier.

The door to his room slid open, despite being locked.

High access privileges.

There was only one person had those privileges and he didn’t need to open his eyes to know it was Hux.

“The troopers informed me you were throwing another tantrum. I have been told by s-“

Kylo Ren wrenched him up to the ceiling, hitting it with some force, before wielding Hux into a force grab and throwing him out the door.

“Computer!” Kylo Ren commanded “shutdown and lock all access to my quarters, no one to come in or out without my express permission!”

Understood, the computer responded, sealing the clamps on the door.

Kylo Ren knew Hux would run straight to Snoke to dob him in. He also knew there would be repercussions for his actions. But none of that mattered. All that mattered was getting back to Rey.

Though he had to admit, releasing some frustration on Hux really had calmed him down. He often wondering if beating the man to death would be the ultimate dopamine rush.

Thought for another time.

But now to find Rey...

He focused his mind on his fingers. Counting down through his digits and repeating until his mind settled.

Though looking at his hand though gave him an idea.

He didn’t need to find Rey. He just needed to connect to something within the force near her. Something he had left behind. Something his force was tied to.

Closing his eyes once more he envisioned his gloves.

Where they were in space? Where they were connected?

At first it seemed a little bit tricky. Were his gloves moving?

Slowly, the picture began to develop... and what he saw made his mouth water.

Her form fully exposed to the elements, he could see every inch of her beauty glistening in the soft lamplight. Her perfection captured in a shimmering moment.

But better still, he could now see why his gloves had been so hard to envision. Their now depraved purpose for which she used his gloves making him immediately harden. With one glove on her breast and one between her legs she worked upon herself. Her face writhing in her struggling ecstasy. As if she was grinding her way back to place of pleasure she had been with him.

Kylo Ren would have though something like that would have come naturally. But despite her beautiful disheveled appearance, she didn’t seemed to be making progress. A frustration he could feel in her aura.

Running a hand along to his own erection lying rigid under his pants, he knew he could watch this all day. Hidden in the shadows watching her fighting to achieve orgasm while using his gloves was very much his fetish. He knew right then and there that when she finally joined him, he would include a set of elbow high leather gloves in her uniform.

But he could feel her pleasure slipping, the gloves too rough against her burnished skin. That she herself was being too rough on her own body. Too much pressure in all the wrong spots. He could feel her giving up.

If not for that he would have taken his own member out and watched until he ruined his bedsheets.

But it gave him an idea, something he wanted to try while he was in between the physical and corporal realms. He crept up to her ear, letting only his voice transcend.

“While watching you indulge yourself is something I could do all day, it flies in the face of our recent agreement”

She gasped a little at his voice and paused her activities.

“And I could show you how it’s done, but then again you wouldn’t have a use for me after that”

She breathed heavily and looked around the room to lock eyes with the voice, but couldn’t locate him.

“Kylo?” She whispered, worried by what the implications of his return might be.

“So why don’t we try a little something in between? Here, allow me” he replied, seizing control of just his gloves around her hands. Rey lurched at the sudden power taking control of her.

“First, you’re being too rough with your breasts,” he instructed “Pinching can be fun if done the right way. But I can feel how you really want it...”

He used the glove to cup her breast using the palm of the hand. Then with light pressure, he pinched the sides, plumping it outwards to make it more sensitive. He then used the index finger to glide over the nipple. Rey immediately wrenched the other hand up to her chest, clearly now the more sensitive and pleasurable area in her body. She arched her back, beckoning him to do more.

“And it works better in a pair...” he cooed, wrenching control of her other hand and similarly attacking her other breast. She threw her head back and audibly moaned, no longer caring if those outside her hut heard her. But despite all the delicious noises she was making, nobody seemed to stir outside her hut. Not his old master. No-one.

They were finally alone, and he could take her how he pleased.

But he could see her grinding her thighs together, desperate for relief despite the redness and painful sensitivity. This foreplay wasn’t going to be enough. He could now feel, thanks to her prior roughness, that this challenge was going to be even harder.

Gently Kylo Ren allowed his plane of existence to move from corporeal to physical. His hands slowly slipping into the place where her hands had been inside the gloves and allowing her hands to slip out as they did. He also positioned himself on top of her so he could continue his assault on her breast unimpeded. 

“Kylo...” she moaned practically begging, now finally able to see him as he finished solidifying.

“I know,” he soothed “I won’t leave you waiting...”

She looked desperate.

“But I’ve rubbed it raw...” she looked moments from tears. He could feel her pain and exhaustion. Just how long had she been pent up like this?

“That’s why you need the right tools for the job.” He snickered, licking his lips and moving down her naked body.

“The right tools?” She asked curiously, but did not have to wait long for an answer.

Kylo Ren wasn’t one for the slow build up. He took what he wanted and right then and there. 

And right now he wanted to know what she tasted like.

Plunging his lips against her most intimate area he began to devour. Sucking and licking against her clitoris making her hips buck and grind in uncontrollable ecstasy. Reys hands dove into his hair as she cried out in pleasure. The smell of her, the pure pheromones, was almost impossibly overpowering to Kylo Ren. It completely dominating his senses. He used his gloved hands to grasp and pull her back down against the bed, commanding control over her once more.

The control only made him harder.

“Oh God! Kylo! I’m close please don’t stop!”

He knew it, he could feel it too. And not just from his own hips grinding his throbbing erection into the bed beneath him.

But as overwhelming to his senses their passion had become, he had to regain his mind and remember that his tongue was needed to serve another purpose. He had to prolong them both just a little while longer to uncover it.

There was something he needed to ascertain while he was down here.

Plunging his head down lower, he forced his tongue between her folds, feeling in long stroking licks the access of her entrance. His tongue immediately slipped along the barrier.

Her hymen was intact, she was untouched.

“Fuck” he growled angrily under his breath. This was not what he wanted. How the fuck a girl who grew up on the ragged edges of the galaxy managed not to get laid was beyond him.

The only reason he had taken so long to get his own cherry popped was the fucking chastisement of the Jedi lifestyle. Otherwise he would have fucked every girl from Dagobah to Ilum.

Which he did the day he left.

But then again, the thought of someone else touching her, made Kylo Ren’s blood boil. It would also have made the hole he blew out of Jakku feel a little less guilty. Not that he had much to begin with.

But his anger would have to wait.

The building climax within her body was on the brink and he was so close to getting her over the edge.

He had already failed twice. He would not tolerate a third.

Focusing his mind he wove the force around his tongue, attaching it to the thread that wound through her clit. He knew he had it when her thighs clamped hard around his head and her hands felt like they could rip out his hair at any moment.

Pleasure and pain, just how he liked it. And he could tell she clearly liked it too. Enough to send her toppling over the edge.

He couldn’t help but revel as he felt her body pulse and tremble beneath his tongue. Her hands forcing his face deeper into her body with all the strength she could muster. Her toes curled up behind his back with the sweet noises of long awaited relief being moaned from her up above.

Bliss.

Slowly her thighs released him and he fingers untwined from his hair. A sheen of sweat glistened across her body like silver in the night. He wanted to see her like this every night and he felt relieved could try to if he wanted.

So long as he didn’t get caught.

“I can tell you hated that” he mocked sarcastically, moving off her and flopping onto the bed next to her, practically spent himself.

“Well it did seem like such a chore.” She mocked back, her blushing cheeks slowly fading as her breath steadied. “Thank you though,” she whispered more genuinely “I really did need that”

He chuckled a little bit, somewhat lighter from the praise.

“Well hopefully we’ll be having more fun from now on. Rather more pleasing then our previous encounters. I rather like being near you without a light sabre in your hand.”

“Likewise,” she chuckled back. She rolled over to face him, rolling herself into the embrace of her arms.

He seemed to be a little nervous as she did but wrapped his arms around her all the same.

“I’m not sure if we negotiated snuggling...” he whispered nervously.

“No,” Rey said coyly, moving her hand down towards his crotch “I was merely going to ask if you wanted me to return the favour.”

He immediately grabbed her hand before it ran the length of his shaft.

“No.” He rejected without hesitation “I never give up control. I’ll sort myself out later.”

And just like that he was back to old Kylo Ren.

Rey couldn’t hide on her face that she was disappointed to come crashing back to reality so swiftly.

He could see the disappointment on her face as clear as day. He had forgotten how unnecessarily complicated women were.

In that moment he decided he would grant her a small concession. Only because he wanted to see his scheme bear fruit. He couldn’t manipulate her into thinking only he loved her, if he would spurn her so quickly afterwards. He gently pressed her head into his chest.

“But... I will consider negotiating on the holding of you post... coitus... if”

Fuck he hated his mushy bullshit. Or rather it was the only part of lovemaking that he wasn’t proficient at.

But he could feel she somewhat appreciated it.

“Will you stay long?” She asked quietly.

“Just until you fall asleep” he whispered back, using the force to dim the lamp down.

In his arms she looked so small and delicate. Her skin unblemished from the years under the hot desert sun. It was incredible to think that such a powerful being was held in such a tiny frame. So small she could fit in his arms.

She slipped into sleep too easily in the arms of an enemy, he thought.

Moving slowly and quietly he bit the glove on his free hand and pulled it off. Reaching up and tucking it behind some bottles above her bed. Now he would have a way back to her. He could always get more gloves. But if he lost her, he didn’t know how he would get her back again.

The thought made his stomach lurched.

But all too soon he sensed her REM cycle begin and gently rested her down on the pillow as he returned to corporeal state. The moment his fingers left her skin left a pang in his chest. Like a pain from and old wound on a limb he no longer had. A feeling that left him confused. Being a Sith, he wasn’t meant to feel that anymore.

***

Hahaha I just imagine poor Chewbacca outside with a face like D:

But yes, extra long one to bring in the new year. Let me know what you think all criticism is welcome! Makes me a better writer and more enjoyable for you! So keep me posted and enjoy!


	3. Showers and Gravity

This is a Reylo fanfic that is purely written for smut reasons! I do not own the original work or are affiliated with the Star Wars brand - just a fan and some of the story won’t line up with the canon! If smut offends you or topics of sex upset you YOU ARE IN THE WRONG PLACE. Turn back now - THIS IS R18 STUFF. Otherwise join me in my gutter trash can and enjoy the ride!

P.s. I know the only reason you liked the last story was because Hux got bitch beat.

***

Rey shivered as a cold wind rattled through the caverns around her. The howling, swirling noise moaning through from the deeper caverns to make the walls tremble with ancient power. It reminded her how deep and how far from the warmth of her hut she was.

She missed the warmth.

It had been two days that she had been down here.

Two days of listening to the water drip several alcoves away.

Two days of reverberating silence with intermittent bouts of roaring noise.

It was enough to make anyone go mad.

But Rey was taking it as her own punishment. A type of self flagellation for letting Kylo Ren into her bed. A defiance of the raging whispers within her own force still yearning for his tongue against her skin.

“There is evil on the island. I felt it last night and I feel it still. We must meditate on this. The caverns under this island are filled with the force. We must use it to root this evil out!” Luke had said.

And he of course was right. There had been evil on their island and she was the one who invited it on. Luke would be furious if he ever found out what she had done. Potentially a reason to cast her from the island altogether, spurring her forever from the Jedi.

So Rey had chosen to go along with his plan. She had hoped the power of the caves would reveal to him that the coast was now clear.

Realistically Rey thought they would be only down there for an hour or two. Just long enough to claim that they tried and failed. But Luke had persisted that they continue. To forge on until they had discovered the evil’s true nature.

The hours had turned into days.

And they were breaching close to three days that Rey had been awake.

Rey’s bones and muscles ached. Her body yearned for Kylo.

But she knew she needed to keep her mind empty. Luke had already caught her attempting to stand up and stretch for a bit. She knew after her recent performances he wouldn’t tolerate any further insubordination.

So she meditated onward. Shivering in the cold darkness of the tunnel.

But cracks were slowly starting to show. Her physical weakness and exhaustion taking hold of her mind. Her deep meditation drifted to fantasy and for the briefest of moments she envisioned how nice it would be to have Kylo Rens warm body pressed up against hers.

It was the entrance Kylo Ren had been waiting for.

Immediately she felt his presence. His warm chest developing through the force, pressed up against her back as she sat on the cavern floor. He immediately wrapped his arms around her.

“Where the hell have you been? You’re freezing!” He whispered immediately removing his shirt and wrapping it around her body.

“No... stop...” Rey whispered, her voice much raspier than she expected “If Luke feels your presence he’ll come here!”

She weakly attempted to push his shirt off her shoulders. But the sudden warmth of his body was all too inviting.

“I have been back to your hut several times over the past two days and have been unable to find you. Now I find you half frozen to death in an arctic cavern and you expect me to leave?” he asked incredulously, wrapping her tightly in his woollen shirt.

“Please,” Rey persisted weakly “if he finds out what we’re up to he won’t let me finish my training...”

“If you’re training causes you to freeze to death then it’s not worth completing!” Kylo scowled, but knew his words were probably at risk of crossing the line on their agreement. He knew his next line would be ‘I could train you and you wouldn’t have to suffer like this’ which would lead to ‘train you in the dark side’ which would then be coercion. He has sworn to her that he wouldn’t try and seduce her to the dark side anymore. It was the price he willingly paid in return for her body, and although he was desperate to have her fighting for him, to become his right hand as a full fledged Sith lord, he wanted more of her body first.

So instead he bit his tongue. He was much more concerned about getting her out of the cold than convincing her to switch sides right now.

“Take a breath, close your eyes and feel the caverns Rey...” he whispered gently into her ear, pulling her in deeper into a hug. She sunk into his warmth, leaning her head back against his chest.

She did, steadying her breath and tracing the lines of the walls.

“Do you feel Luke Skywalker's presence in here?” He asked.

Rey furrowed her brow.

After a few moments she shook her head.

“No... that doesn’t make any sense...”

Rey could feel Kylo Ren’s chest rumble as he chuckled.

“It’s because he’s not in here. He used to do this to me all time back when I was his apprentice. He called it a ‘wait out’, it’s an exercise in controlling the dark influences. I suspect he is now convinced the dark force was something brewing with you. He wants to teach you how to suppress rage. Even justified rage, for example, such as being angry at your master for leaving you meditating in a dark cave for almost three days.”

Rey mused on this for a second.

“That could be possible... If it weren’t for the fact that the dark presence he’s searching for is right here.” She said sarcastically.

Kylo started slowly rubbing his hands over her aching shoulders. Gently massaging out the knots from within. She let out a small whimper at the touch before moaning with the relief as her shoulders unlocked.

“Well we could take this back to my place?” He asked slyly “we’ll leave your physical form here in a meditative pose. He’ll never know you were gone...”

That did sound nice too. Get away from the cold for even just a short while.

But Rey shook her head.

“We’re playing with fire...” she said sadly.

Kylo Ren stood up and walked around Rey so that he was facing her. Immediately the frost at her back made her shudder and resume shivering. He had been so warm she had forgotten exactly how bitterly cold it was in here. Like diving into ice. But her eyes were immediately draw his shirtless figure. The same lust caught in her gaze as there always had been.

Kylo Ren knew how to play dirty to get what he wanted. He knew she liked to look and he was very comfortable putting on a show.

“Well... Luke Skywalker could find me here, if he was actually looking...” he said smoothly unwinding the strapping from around his abdomen.

He could feel through their force bond that her mouth had started to water as she bit her bottom lip.

He could feel he was having the desired effect.

“Depending on how long he takes to get here...” he continued throwing the straps to the floor and reaching for the ties to his pants. “Is also dependant on how much he’s going to see...” allowing the slack to drop his pants just low enough to show his snail trail leading down from his belly button.

Just as his cock began peaking out from under the fabric Rey jumped up and pulled his pants back up again. Her face a dark shade of crimson.

“F-fine,” she conceded “Just not here!”

He grinned. Another victory over the rebellion.

“Alright,” he whispered tying his pants loosely back up again “sit back in your meditation pose” which she promptly did, closing her eyes and relaxing her mind.

Kylo Ren didn’t know if this was going to work but he couldn’t think of a reason why it wouldn’t.

He gently pressed his nose and forehead to her, then both of his hands on either side of her head.

“Follow me” he whispered.

As Rey gently opened her eyes the world around her shifted, the black cave walls transforming into metal beams and the temperature only slightly improving.

But she could already tell that this wasn’t the same bedroom she’d been in before. Standing up and looking around she could see notable differences in the layout. One in particular, an attached bathroom area that definitely wasn’t in the last room. Had Kylo Ren relocated to another destroyer? Was this why he’d been so frantic to find her? To make sure she knew where he was now?

As she moved from corporeal to physical, Kylo Ren seemed to do the opposite. Moving from his kneeling position directly in front of her to the meditation position on the bed. From his meditative pose she could assumed that he had been there some time before she’d summoned him. How long had he been meditating trying to find her? This definitely didn’t lend itself to the non-caring persona he had always portrayed.

He looked so tranquil as his eyes fluttered open and locked onto her position standing some feet away from him.

He didn’t hesitate.

Roughly using the force, he grabbed her body. Pulling her across the room to his bed and into his awaiting arms. He immediately set about removing her clothes.

“Kylo wait.” She suddenly exclaimed, catching a breath of her own scent as he peeled her clothes away.

He immediately stopped.

“Why? what’s wrong? I want to taste you again Rey. I’ve been craving it...”

“Nooo you don’t!” She laughed pushing him back a little “I have spent almost three days, unwashed, in a cave... trust me you don’t want any of what is going on down there right now”

He looked up at her, a softness in his eyes that she wasn’t expecting.

“You must know I don’t care about that sort of thing... in fact, the dirtier the better....”

“I CARE!” She berated him, but still laughing “The last thing I want is to scare you off for good”

“I’m hard to scare,” he chuckled back, his eyes focusing in on hers with lustful intent “But after being in that frozen cavern, I can imagine the desire for a long hot shower is greater than anything I could offer you right now...”

“It’s hot too?” She gasped with excitement.

He raised an eyebrow unsure if she was joking or not. As she jumped off his lap and rushed into the bathroom the answer was, apparently not.

With the shower turned on the door automatically shut and locked behind her.

Ship protocol, to prevent philandering in the workplace.

But being second only to Snoke came with certain access privileges, and with all the delicious moaning noises she was making in the hot shower, he fully intended to exploit those privileges.

“Computer,” he whispered into the console “give me access to bathroom B deck 24729 security cameras, administrator access Kylo Ren password Hux15aB17ch.”

The computer hummed for a second before softly responding.

_Access granted._

The screen lit up with four different angles around the shower. Foggy hot steam dancing around her silhouette as she bathed. The shower sending cascades of waters sliding down her back and over the perfect mounds of her hips. He sucked on the bottom of his lip as he thought about what it would be like licking the salty dirt from her flesh. He almost regretted not pressing the issue. If he’d been quicker he may have followed her in. But watching her slowly unravel her long hair, pulling out her hair ties one by one under the flowing water, he knew he wouldn’t trade this. He hadn’t even noticed he had subconsciously began stroking himself while he watched.

She was far sexier on her own, unaware of his voyeurism. Which only made it better.

One of the many perks of living on a star destroyer.

Another of the perks giving him an idea.

***

Rey stepped out of the bathroom in just a towel. Not for the reason that she needed one, the shower had given her a blow dry before finishing, but more because she still did not have the confidence to walk around completely naked with Kylo Ren.

Yet.

She also did not want to put her smelly clothes back on and defeat the purpose of the wash in the first place.

But it had felt amazing.

She was only sad that she wouldn’t feel this clean again in a long time.

But as she stepped out of the bathroom she could see that Kylo Ren had put some boots on and had a somewhat of a shit-eating grin on his face. She immediately grew suspicious.

What was he planning?

“Better?” He asked slyly.

“Much better” she responded curiously, waiting to see what he had in store.

She cautiously approached him and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, pressing her body into his.

“So what did you have in mind?” She asked with a sultry tone.

The corner of his mouth ticked upwards as all the alarms on board the destroyer triggered.

Rey’s smile immediately dropped.

“Are you under attack?” She asked concerned as the room filled with blaring red lights and screeching alarm noises.

But Kylo just kept grinning.

“No, we- well I should just say I, to be exactly, am perfectly safe.” He smiled pulling her in close to him and caressing her backside “I just thought this would be the perfect time to run an emergency drill for the ship”

“Emergency drill?” Rey asked, both shocked and confused but what was going on around her “doesn’t that mean you need to go to the bridge?”

He chuckled a little at this.

“Not for these parameters”

“Parameters?” She asked again “what parameters?”

“Well Hux is always saying I should be running more drills with the crew so I’m going to do exactly that. The parameters for this drill are - surprise drill, no superior officer on the deck when the gravity malfunctions. Good way to keep the crew...on their toes...”

Rey could already feel her feet lifting off the floor, as the gravity slowly gave way and released her. But Kylo Ren didn’t move, his long black locks slowly floating softly around his perfectly chiseled jaw, his boots clicking downwards to the floor underneath.

Gravity boots. She should have recognised them straight off the bat.

Reaching out to her and pulling her back in, he slowly untied the towel encompassing her body.

“No objections now, I assume?” He asked, letting it float away in zero gravity.

Rey gently placed a hand behind his head “not one.”

He licked his lips and nodded. Giving her a little shove upwards and rapidly managing to get her hips up to his head height. Then, parting her legs and stepping in, he gently gave her a few test licks before parting her folds and devouring her.

Swapping between licking and sucking he consumed. Lapping up any of the sweet salty fluids that her body produced.

It still irritated him that she was untouched. He knew she would be producing more if she wasn’t.

Less of her pheromones for him to enjoy...

Still, as his tongue caressed longingly over her shield he knew he wouldn’t touch it. It was not an argument he was willing to have, not even with himself.

So he would have to make do with what he did have access too.

Not that it was a problem. The sounds she was making were already driving him wild.

And he hadn’t even started wielding the force yet.

“Ahh...oh yes... Kylo please...” Rey moaned “oh! the alarm... has turned off...” she murmured between gasping breaths.

“Yes,” he replied tersely pulling away from her for a second “they took a little longer than was protocol. There will need to be... discipline... when we are done” before plunging back between her legs and consuming her once more.

“Ohhhh...” she cried out “tell me... Kylo Ren... what discipline... you would invoke.”

He dipped her hips down from a moment so he could speak while still working on her with his hands.

“Oh I would...force... them to behave” he said wrapping the force around his thumb while he rubbed her clit, causing her to immediately cry out, her body practically trembling from the pleasure now coursing through it.

“Regain control,” he continued “make them obey.” Steadily increasing the intensity of the force flowing through his thumb.

She cried out with pleasure, instinctively burying her fingers into his hair as she gasped and writhed.

She could obey.

While he was dominating her body like this, she could obey.

She could surrender her body, her desires, her pleasure to him. For the exquisite build of ecstasy he inflicted upon her while she helplessly floated in zero gravity, she would surrender.

“Harder!” He commanded.

“Wha?” She gasped back, unable to form rational thought she was so close.

He wrapped one of his hands around her own, crunching her fist down on the handful of hair she had.

“How are you meant to keep discipline while at my side with a grip like that”

She chuckled and moaned “isn’t that against our rules? I thought you weren’t allowed to try and coerce me to join the first order anymore”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Who said anything about disciplining my men? Now....harder...” he commanded once more, returning to using his mouth on her clit while splaying her out with his other hand, gaining him better access.

Taking the instruction and tightening her grasp on his hair, she threw her head back and enjoyed the pulsing orgasmic rhythm of his tongue. As if in approval of her firmer grip, he decided to pay her back in kind. Increasing the intensity of the force around his tongue, drawing a guttural moan from Rey.

It also had the desired effect of increasing her pull on his hair.

Kylo could feel his own orgasm drawing nearer and continued his assault on her clit. It was maddening that he couldn’t plunge his tongue inside her and drink deeply. But revelled all the same that he was once again bringing her close to the edge.

He couldn’t wait to feel all the little muscle spasms of her orgasm on his tongue once more.

_Gravity restored._

Wait what.

Immediately Rey came crashing down into Kylo Rens arms sending them both thundering undignified to the floor.

Her landing on him winding him slightly.

Infuriated that his fun was cut short, he pulled himself up onto his elbows to yell at the computer.

“Computer what happened! The zero gravity drill was meant to last for half an hour!”

_Test 1403 has been completed_

“Under what parameters!”

The computer hummed for a second, running through its database for something that was probably already deeply embedded in mountains of first order software.

_Test ran for 20.22 minutes and was granted permission to end by General Hux at the request of Captain Mar-Se as all other protocols had been met._

Kylo Ren growled under his breath.

Of course it was fucking Hux. Nobody but Hux would dare try and usurp his authority.

“Well!” Kylo breathed out attempting to regain his composure and resume the mood “where were...f-f-f-fuck...” he growled as Rey licked the length of his shaft causing all the muscle in his body to seize up.

See, while Kylo Ren had been distracted by yelling at the computer, Rey had noticed that the cord on his pants, which he had loosely tied up earlier, had come undone in the fall.

She rationalised that now she was on top, surely she could have a say in what happened next. Considering she was only following her desires after all...

Gently unwrapping the front folds of fabric on his pants, she revealed what lay beneath.

Right then and there she didn’t know if she wanted to put in in her mouth or straight between her legs. He was large and, from her limited experience could tell, fully engorged. Likely brought forth by all the activity they had shared between them. His long thick shaft protruding out of a mass of black hair beneath.

She knew he didn’t like to lose control. But she couldn’t deny she wanted to see if she could do to him what he did to her.

She wanted to see his head thrust back in ecstasy, begging her for release.

That was her current desire. Therefore within their agreement.

Leaning down slowly, she pressed the flat of her tongue along from the base to the tip. For the most part not an inoffensive action to do. It had the softest texture, almost like an egg without a shell, but his foreskin rippled along her tongue like the rolling of fabric. That was until she got to the tip where the texture seemed firmer and tasted like salt.

As her tongue caressed the tip she felt his firm hand grab her jaw, lifting her forcefully up and away. She should have guessed there would be consequences.

“Naughty. You know that’s not allowed...” he growled.

“I thought we followed my desires” she mumbled through the pressure of his hand.

He released her, realising he was probably being too rough.

“We only do what brings you pleasure” he said nervously. Not wishing to reveal exactly how effective she had been.

But Rey wasn’t going to let up. It was her turn.

“Kylo, I’ve got the high ground,” she said clambering up so that she straddled his hip “and what I want right now, is to see what makes you writhe underneath me.”

Kylo Ren gulped uneasily.

He was resolute that he did not want to be the first to touch her. There is too much attachment that comes with that territory and he did not want that weight on his shoulders. He wouldn’t even consider it until she agreed to join him at his side. He was resolute in that.

He had to avoid anything that would lead to temptation.

Nothing that could jeopardise his plan.

“Are you sure you don’t want to just sit on my face?” He asked, feigning confidence.

Rey grinned, enjoying making him squirm. Slowly she allowed herself to rest her naked body down upon him, her labia parting and sliding along the outside of his shaft. It lead him to scramble to lift her off him. Not that he had penetrated her, but it was too close all the same. It felt too good, and he knew that if she were to continue, he would eventually lose control and delve inside her.

And then he wouldn’t stop.

He needed to intervene, rolling himself on top of her to get control back.

But she pouted at the sudden loss of dominance.

“But I want you to feel good too...” she bemoaned.

He did too, she’d done well and making his erection throb, longing for a release. He couldn’t deny he wanted to feel more. But he was determined to do so without compromising on his resolve.

He already knew he would have to do something a little riskier to satisfy her.

“We can both have fun without doing that,” he encouraged “but if you’re determined to see me writhe along with you...”

Crossing her left leg over her right, he lifted both her legs up onto his shoulder. Then, allowing his pants to slip down a little further, positioned himself to slide between her legs. It was the only compromise he could make without taking her wholly, but knew it was a dangerous step.

Moving slowly at first, he used her sweat and slick to move his member between her thighs.

The pressure was already overwhelming. As he grinded against her most tender area she began to audibly moan again too.

Though rapidly he realised that he wasn’t going to last long at this rate. She felt too soft and too good against his cock.

Worse still the longer they went on the tighter her legs became.

There was nothing for it, he separated her legs and continued grinding, hoping that the pressure release would buy him more time. He just had to focus on staying above water. He could not allow his hips to drop.

But he could feel he was losing the battle.

As her back arched from pleasure, she clawed at his hair and back. As she grew close he could feel her digging her nails into his shoulders, almost to the point of drawing blood.

It was exquisite...and exactly what he didn’t need, feeling his body pass the point of no return.

He immediately withdrew, sliding her upwards along the floor and diving his head back between her legs, sucking and licking as hard as he could.

Using the force, he dragged her bath towel from the corner of the room where it had been discarded and pressed it up against his throbbing manhood, just as it exploded in his hand. As he rode the waves of pleasure, he focusing on devouring her harder just to ride him through his own climax.

It seems she also enjoyed the roughness of his passion as mere seconds later, she followed suit. Her body pumping and trembling as she came, practically clawing at his head as she did.

Finally spent, he flopped over her resting his head on her stomach. His mind a blank of white noise from the intensity by which he came.

Both breathing heavily, they seemed unable to move for what seemed like the longest time.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Kylo Ren managed to work up the energy to roll off her, scooping off the remnants of his orgasm and tossing the towel back into the corner of the room.

Rey could feel her body completely unwind, the tension from her meditation melting away. She felt amazing.

“Thankyou” she managed to gasp out “though I do believe I will need another shower now”

Kylo rolled onto his side and chuckled “you’re welcome in my bedroom or my shower any time...”

Finally after what seemed like too long Rey resolved to at least collect her clothes before she was whisked back to Ahch-To.

Slowly, with her nethers aching, Rey got up from the floor and walked back into the bathroom, leaning down to pick up her clothes where she’d left them.

It was then that she noticed something wrapped around her index finger.

Peering closer at it with horror, she realised immediately what it was and, in a panic, stuffed it into her underclothes. Rapidly shoving the rest of her clothes on before Kylo saw.

She froze.

“Not that I’m complaining...” he hollers from the floor back in the bedroom, hoping she hadn’t already left “but I thought we’d negotiated...um... post coital...affection...”

As she stepped back into the room she could see him slowly drifting in and out of consciousness, but seemed relieved to see she was still there.

He gestured her to come over to him.

Curling up into his arms she could smell the scent of sweat and sex on him. An intoxicating mix which could have very easily excited her senses once more. But seeing his consciousness dipping she decided against it. Letting him pull her in closer, she decided this time that she would be the one to wait for him to fall asleep.

***

Returning back to the caverns, she was delighted to find herself still feeling clean and shiny new. Better still every ache or pain in her body had been alleviated. She hadn’t felt this good in weeks.

Reaching into her underclothes, she retrieved that which had been wrapped around her finger.

She smiled a little.

Surely he wouldn’t miss it. And she would find somewhere special to keep it.

And looking at the shirt and strapping he’d left behind, surely the first order had the resources to replace those for him.

She could keep them guilt free.

And she wanted to.

His shirt smelled like starship and raw masculinity.

She was going to have some fun with this.

***

Kylo Ren had woken some time later with the warmth of Rey long since gone. He tried to not let it get him down knowing he had also done the same her a few days ago. Despite having slept for what felt like some hours in the floor, he felt pretty good. Though he knew he’d feel a lot better after blowing a certain captain out an airlock.

Still, he was probably in desperate need of a shower before then.

Getting up from the floor he ambled into the bathroom, glancing in the mirror as he passed. Despite sleeping on the floor, he didn’t look too bad. While wondering if he needed to shave he gazed at a small red spot on his scalp. Touching it he realised it was stung and had little dots of dry blood in it.

Did she tear out some of his hair?

***

That’s it kiddies! Let me know what you think. No I don’t think I’m going to lay off Hux LMAO.

But looking forward to the next one - probably going to have more plot and less sexy time. But hopefully a longer chappie too! Stay tuned!


	4. Gloves and rage

This is a Reylo fanfic that is purely written for smut reasons! I do not own the original work or are affiliated with the Star Wars brand - just a fan and some of the story won’t line up with the canon! If smut offends you or topics of sex upset you YOU ARE IN THE WRONG PLACE. Turn back now - THIS IS R18 STUFF. Otherwise join me in my gutter trash can and enjoy the ride!

P.S. I accidentally fell over and plotted. I plotted so hard all over myself and all over the floor. Now I’m covered in thick juicy plot that I can’t get off. I got plot in my hair.

  
***

Rey looked at herself in the small, scratched up reflective glass that hung in her wall.

She was trying to convince herself that she looked sexy.

But their longer she looked the stupider she felt.

‘He’s not going to go for this at all’ she thought to herself.

He’d already seen her completely naked anyway, so how much more sexier would this be?

She’d only gotten the idea in the first place after she remembered what some of the girls had gossiped about it at the resistance camp.

‘Guys find it so hot when you wear their uniform...’ one had said in passing.

‘Sometimes, I just wait in his tent just wearing nothing but his fighter helmet...’ another had giggled.

Rey remembered thinking at the time how stupid they sounded, that there were bigger things in the universe to worry about than boys or clothes. It didn’t help that she really hadn’t even had the chance to bond with any of them. Her only two friends being Po and Finn, who were too busy gushing over each other to talk about such things.

So she hadn’t really had much of a chance to hear about how other couples negotiated intimacy in the rebellion. How they found time to sneak away into the night. The tricks they used not only to land a partner but keep them coming back.

Stupid sounding things at the time.

Yet here she was. Attempting to do the same.

She had never tried to seduce anyone before. Training to be a Jedi, she never thought it a relevant skill to learn and, thankfully, nobody on Jakku had given her much of a glance.

The only person who had ever truely lusted after her was Kylo Ren. And she lusted after him in equal measure.

But Kylo Ren had shown much resilience to taking that next step. Too busy, it seemed exploring every inch of her body. With exception to the part she wanted him to explore.

She had encouraged him multiple times to take her, to connect their bodies in the ultimate intimate act. But every time she did, he suddenly became more preoccupied with showing he could master her pleasure in better ways. Not that she was complaining, he was truely a master at that.

But she wanted more.

She wanted a deeper connection. She wanted to know what he felt like inside of her.

So, in order to break him down, she would have to seduce him. Become his ultimate fantasy for the night.

Having the day off from training, Rey set about planning what she would need to do.

She could fairly accurately guess what his ultimate fantasy would look like.

Dark, brooding and mysterious seemed to fit the bill. 

But that was only the first part. She also recognised that she didn’t have much to work with either.

She highly suspected, though had no evidence, that Luke didn’t have a secret stash on lingerie on the island somewhere.

So she would have to work with what she had.

But she was still unsure that he wouldn’t simply laugh at her when he saw it.

She looked back in the reflection of the mirror. Kylo Ren’s black shirt was so large that it barely sat on her shoulders. One movement in either direction and she would be revealing herself. Grabbing his stomach strapping, she wrapped it around her own waist to give herself some kind of figure. At least this way it looked more like large woollen black dress.

Though gazing at her own reflection it wasn’t really doing it for her. Which means it wouldn’t for him. She still looked too plain to pull the look off.

Maybe some cosmetics?

In a stroke of genius, she reached down into the fireplace and used some ash to create a smokey effect on her eye lids. Before pulling out all of her hair ties and letting her hair flop down to her shoulder.

She wanted to look as much like sexy sith-ess as possible. Anything to get his blood pumping.

And she wanted his blood pumping in all the right places.

She wanted to make herself so irresistible that he simply couldn’t help himself.

She couldn’t help but even snicker at the thought. Po and Finn would definitely laugh if they saw her now, mocking her painfully obvious inability to be sexy.

She tried posing, pushing her breasts together, then bending to show just how much leg she could reveal from under the heavy black shirt. And while the features she wanted to accentuate looked great, the rest of her body looked like she was hiding constipation.

“Ugh!” She breathed out in frustration. Maybe she was overthinking it. Maybe she just needed to employ a little coercion of her own.

She sat down on the bed and crossed her legs revealing more of her thigh.

“Why, hello Mr Ren, I was wondering if you...wanted your shirt back. Ugh no! That’s awful... What about... I was hoping you could show me around...your bedroom? Ugh no even worse!” she shuddered.

Why couldn’t the force also be a source of good pick up lines? Isn’t she meant to be connected to past generations of great Jedi? Did any of them ever get laid?

Oooh what about...

“So I heard you were looking for me?” She whispered, suddenly now sitting on the bed of the starship destroyer bedroom.

Fuck.

She immediately began sweating bullets.

She wasn’t ready! She needed a line or something to coerce him into bed! It was first thing in the morning too! She thought she would have all day to get ready! He would probably be getting ready for... whatever the hell he does around here!

Being menacing!

But looking around the bedroom as it slowly solidified she could see he wasn’t present. Though she could hear the shower running in the room next door.

She breathed out a sigh of relief. At least she had a little more time to think of a better pick up line.

Though as the minutes clocked onwards she found her gaze begin to wander around his room. Something she’d never really had the time to do before as usually his body commanded more of her attention.

His room was minimalistic with only a few scattered items around. In the corner she could see a pedestal with a burnt out helmet on it. She wondered who it belong to.

Standing up, she walked over to the centre console she could see where he had laid out a set of his gloves and his light sabre. For such a possession of destruction, it seemed so innocuous at this moment.

Though she dare not touch it.

Kyber crystals were notoriously force bound. Her fingers on its grip would surely alert him to her presence.

His gloves not so much.

They could be useful too, she mused. They had seemed to have some fun with gloves a few days ago. Maybe that is something he would be into?

Carefully picking up a gloves, she gingerly slid it over her fingers, accidentally touching the screen on the terminal, activating it.

“Oops” she whispered, looking around the active screen for the off button. But the contents on the screen immediately captured her attention.

The terminal was active security camera feed directly into Kylo Rens bathroom. His gorgeous, naked body dripping with hot water and steam as he leaned against the wall, letting the water cascade over his hair. The pressure of holding his body up accentuating the tight rippling muscles across his back. It made for the perfect waterfall of water that trickled down his muscles and over his perfectly formed of ass.

She could only wonder at why he had open a feed of the security cam of his own bathroom.

Not that in this moment she particularly cared.

She could definitely use a live stream of this on Ahch-To.

But too quickly her fun stopped when Kylo Ren sensed he was being watched. She could hear his voice from the bathroom.

“Computer, deactivate security camera to bathroom B deck 24729!”

Which immediately caused the camera to shut down. Rey scampered like a deer in headlights back to her spot on the bed, trying with what little time she had to reposition back to her sexy pose, pulling up the edge of the shirt to expose more of her thigh. She knew she was just going to have to improvise and hope that she could pull it off.

Though the moment she saw his gorgeous form with nothing but a towel around his waist, her mind went blank anyway.

***

As Kylo Ren walked out of the bathroom, he did so to a rather unexpected morning pleasure.

There Rey lay, strewn across his bed, his black shirt barely clinging to her body as it teetered on her shoulders as if could drop at any moment. Her hair, loose and seductive, cascading around her shoulders with dark smokey eyes gazing lustfully from underneath.

Her perfect pale skin, a stark contrast to the dark black of his shirt, was strikingly beautiful. It was only accentuated by his black leather gloves that were adorning her hands as one gently caressed the strip of soft pale skin between her breasts.

He wanted to see how loosely his shirt would cling to her flesh as his hands would slide across it. Though seeing how little of her thigh his shirt seemed to cover, his preference could go either way as to how it came off.

It was every inch his fantasy...

“What’s the occasion?” He asked, clearly eating her up with his eyes.

“I thought I might return your shirt” she replied coolly, trying to look as stand offish as possible. That’s how sith boys like it, isn’t it? Mean and aggressive. She had already picked up that Kylo Ren liked a little bit of suffering in the bedroom, maybe she could play to that.

She was actually also a little impressed at how much smoother the line came out this time.

From the look of the tent in his towel, she was having the desired effect.

“I think it looks better on you right now...” he whispered back.

“Well that’s disappointing,” she replied making her voice as sultry as possible and biting her bottom lip “now you’re going to have to make it worth my while coming here”

Kylo Rens chest was filled with excited butterflies. He couldn’t help wondering if this was all just an incredible dream. Like his ultimate, dark side version of Rey had come to him to make all his fantasies come true. He moved a little closer, holding up the towel around his waist in a vain effort to conceal his growing erection.

“I suppose I must,” he whispered back, inching a little closer to her as she reclined on the bed “I did just brush my teeth, but I would be happy performing any act that means I get to talk to Hux all day with your pussy on my breath...”

Rey grew excited, she could only wonder how far she could play out this little fantasy.

“Our agreement only covers my desires Kylo Ren.” She replied sternly with the commanding voice of a general.

“Of course...” he whispered, clearly getting into whatever she was playing at.

“Then get on your knees Ren, and ditch the towel.”

He did both a little too swiftly.

His naked, kneeling form desperate to have a taste of his dark side empress.

Sitting up she unravelled the strapping from around her waist, his eyes tracing her movements, longing for the moment she would begin punishing him. His breathing became excited as she leaned in and cautiously tied the strapping around his neck. He hadn’t realised until now how desperately he wanted this.

The butterflies in Rey’s stomach were going wild. She was too nervous to be rough and only tied him loosely, a twinge of concern that he would laugh her off or say that she taken it too far.

But the intensity in his eyes told her to keep going.

She stood up and pulled up on the collar she had just made for him.

“So are you going to be obedient?” She asked gently.

He nodded.

God she could actually get use to this.

“Good” she sighed “Well you’d best not disappoint me then”

Pulling on his collar, he immediately he dove under the shirt and between her legs, lifting one of her legs over his shoulder as he made contact with her most intimate area. He was already a seasoned pro in giving her oral sex and knew exactly which movements elicited the most pleasure. He knew exactly how he wanted to take her and how desperately he wanted her to cum in his mouth. He was willing to take any shortcuts to make it happen. To taste the salty sweetness of her body and feel the ravaged pulses over his tongue. He could drink her raw all day and night if she commanded.

God how he wanted her to command it.

The intensity and pleasure that rapidly began coursing through Rey’s body swiftly made her knees buckle and her body tremble. Yet Kylo seemed to have no difficulty holding her up with one hand on her hip and the other on her ass.

She would have had the perfect view of his selacious activities if not for this bulky woollen shirt! She grabbed it up and pulled it over her head, discarding it to the floor.

“Don’t remove the gloves!” He begged, eyes filled with pleading as he took the moment to catch his breath.

She didn’t answer him, just roughly grabbing a handful of his hair and pushed his face back into her crotch. He obeyed, licking and sucking as if his life depended on it.

The pleasure he wielded through her body was overwhelming her senses, power-driving her towards her orgasm. Too quick for her to properly enjoy the power she currently held over him. It was intoxicating and she wasn’t done with him yet.

She almost wondered if it would be just easier to ask him to take her body.

Or command it.

Pulling on the straps she yanked his head back, depriving him of her taste. He growled as she stepped off his shoulders, pulling at the restraint as if to demand that he wasn’t done with her yet. That he wanted more of her taste.

But he remained silent and obedient. Patiently awaiting her next command, his body almost trembling in anticipation.

Rey stepped over to the bed and gave his leash a little tug.

“Come here and sit on the bed” she commanded firmly. Begrudgingly he moved over and sat down on the bed, his face giving away nothing but his cock twitching with excitement.

He nervously shivered as she straddled his waist, she could feel his resistance to her nethers being so close to his manhood.

Slowly sliding the strapping off from around his neck away she pushed him down into the bed. She couldn’t deny that she was living for the intensity of his gaze.

She would never admit it was a lot of fun being the dark version of her self.

“As you said before,” she whispered, playing fully into the role “If I want rule by your side, I’m going to need to keep discipline...”

She felt his cock twitch between her legs again. That thought made him excited. Though she would have to mull later if it was the ruling by his side or the discipline part that caused it.

It was both.

Grabbing his hands, she bound them together. Forcefully moving strapping to loop over a small hook that she had eyed of the wall earlier. Upon hooking him up she noted it held his bound wrists up well. First order quality.

By no means had she done this tightly, he could very easily get out if he needed to. But the look on his face showed he had no such intention.

“And what... discipline... is my empress willing to inflict?” He asked clearly revelling in the thought.

“Whatever I think you deserve...” she growled back.

‘Well here goes nothing’ Rey thought.

Using her gloved hands she grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled his head back, immediately placing her lips to one of his nipples and drawing a little circle around one.

It was the first time in their lovemaking that Kylo Ren had made any noise.

But the deep gutteral moan of pleasure and the pushing up of chest told her she had hit the exact nerve she needed to. His body bucking and writhing against the sensations coursing through his body. His abs contracting underneath her hands as he pulled roughly against his restraints.

Turning her head to the side she could see that the eye of his penis has started to weep, little clear drops of fluid pooling at the top and dripping down into the hair leading up to his belly button. He was close. She needed to slow him down.

Rey released his hair which spurred an immediate pitiful look of loss from Kylo. But she wouldn’t keep him waiting for long. Running her gloved hands down his chest, she reached the small pool of fluid at his tip.

Scooping she small puddle up into her gloved finger she leant over and showed it to him.

“I don’t remember saying you could cum yet” she ordered, the strict nature of her voice only turning him on further.

“It’s precum...” he managed to gasp before she cut him off again.

“Making a mess,” she berated him further “now I’m going to have to clean it up...” taking the finger and gently putting it to her lips, letting the salty fluid roll down her tongue.

Kylo Ren had never been so turned on in his life. He was so close to throwing his entire mantra out the window and savagely take her. Dreaming of ravishing her while she roughed him up as much as she wanted. Nails and teeth clawing at his flesh as he thrusted.

As she placed a leather gloves hand to his cock he could barely hold it together, his wrists straining against the bindings as he strained to reel in the convulsions of his body.

The texture on leather on his member as she gently moved her hand up and down along the shaft in slow torturous pleasure.

He could get use to this.

Once she was a Sith, he could teach her how to force choke him while they fucked.

That thought alone was almost enough to push him over the edge.

He could feel his orgasm floating just beneath the surface.

He needed to get back ontop, his pride wouldn’t allow him to come again before she did.

Unhooking his hands from the wall he sat up and wrapped them around behind her head. With a swift movement he pulled her into his chest and rolled her over, turning them only a little so that Rey could have her head on the pillow. She gasped in surprise as they both landed on the bed.

“Had enough of being told what to do eh?” She giggled.

“Not by a long shot” he smirked.

She raised an eyebrow before reaching out to his throbbing cock and gently moving him towards her clit, using her other glove to expose she skin around her own aching entrance. The sensation of her skin and the leather was intoxicating on Kylo Ren.

“Why?” He continued in excitement “what is your command my Empress?”

Reys caught the sly coercion but was so into his submission that she decided to let it go. But feeling as though they were both close she knew it was now or never.

“You’re going to take me and then you’re going to cum all over me.”

Kylo Ren longed for that moment. He desperately wanted to have her and his body strained against his will.

He so wanted to obey.

As Kylo Ren pressed his body back down against hers, Rey could feel the thoughts racing through his mind. She could feel his lust and all the various ways that she could see herself being ravished by him.

She had to say he was very creative.

She could see him plowing her from behind, lifting her leg and fucking her sideways. In the next one he considered turning off the gravity again and ravishing her that way. Then pressing her against the window to open space so that any person passing by would be able to see him roughly fucking her against the glass. He even thought about licking her so hard that her hymen broke. Then followed by thousand different ways of “accidentally” subverting his resolution.

His resolution? Why was he thinking about that?

Was that really what was holding him back?

Then just as rapidly the thoughts shut off. Almost as if he was blocking her out. Or was he blocking himself out?

His lusty expression dropping slightly as she felt his mind race. He was trying to figure out a way to subvert her command. Then just as she predicted, he dropped his head to her chest and began kissing down her stomach towards her nethers.

As he reached her thigh once again, he extended his tongue. Almost in anticipation that she would allow him to resume consuming her.

No such luck.

She immediately grabbed a fist full of his hair, pulling his head up and eliciting a guttural moan from deep in his throat. God, he really was enjoying this wasn’t he?

“Now, now,” Rey said sternly “You said you’d be obedient.”

And he wanted to be. God he would give anything in the galaxy to take her, plunge himself into the depths of her warmth. But he knew he couldn’t be the one to take her, not for the first time.

Though he knew he wouldn’t tolerate anyone else have her either.

He may be on the end of her leash but that didn’t mean he had given up an iota of control. She was merely playing to his fantasy. Though part of that was making her believe otherwise.

He had to maintain his commitment. He knew the consequences if he didn’t.

If he could just make her orgasm she would forget all about taking the next step. But he knew his opportunity to use his mouth to achieve it, had passed.

“Forgive me Empress,” he murmered unconvincingly “I simply couldn’t resist more of your taste”

He could feel the raging desire emanating from her body as he repositioned above her. This would be exactly the moment he envisioned would be the first time they would be together. Her glorious figure in nothing but leather gloves.

Two Siths.

All for each other in darkness.

Though in his fantasy she would be more experienced. She would know the dark ways of the force and revel in exploiting them on him. Drive him to the brink of ecstasy and make him suffer for the privilege.

Suffer exquisitely.

But that was not his reality, and he had to make do with what he had permitted himself to do. And taking her was simply not an option.

Lowering himself to her body, he allowed his cock to connect with her clitoris. The connect was immediate and visceral. He could see a small amount of precum bubbling at the top of his penis. He would have to be careful not to get any inside of her. He was grateful she had requested that he cum on her, less chance of any accidents, but he would not permit himself that pleasure until her had served her first. Though glorious it will be watching her be covered in his thick white streams of his climax.

Sliding his shaft back and forth he began to play her like a violin, the only notes being the delicious noises she was moaning as he moved.

As she grabbed his hair and forced his face down to her chest he already knew what she desired. He was more than willing to serve her and repay the favour.

“More!” She commanded, moaning deeper as his lips connected with her breast. He smirked as he unleashed the force through his tongue, reverberating intense pleasure into her trembling aching body. An assault of pleasure throughout her body.

It was working.

Soon she would orgasm so hard she would forget all about penetration.

Moving his hands out from their binds he pulled himself up further to gain greater access to the silky raw flesh of her neck. This left him a little precarious on his knees but it allowed him to pick up speed.

Rey could feel his unsteadiness. It was the break she’d been waiting for.

Sometimes it’s better to ask for forgiveness.

“Faster!” She begged, his body immediately complying with ferocity.

Then, almost timed to the beat, just as he had pulled his body all the way backwards, she used to force to slip one of his knees down, dropping his hip by an inch.

However, just as the tip of his penis just touched her labia, his body came to a grinding halt. His manhood quickly retreating as he sat up.

Right then she knew she’d been caught. That she’d made a terrible mistake.

He looked furious.

“That, that right there...crosses a line.” He growled angrily. She could feel the seething anger coursing through his body in that moment. Immediately he shoved her aside and, standing up, kicked open a drawer and pulling out some pants.

He really was furious.

“I’m sorry!” Rey protested “I just know that I’m ready and...”

“We’ve discussed this!” He bellowed back “I think you need to go without today to realise that this isn’t up for negotiation Rey.”

“No we haven’t!” She retorted “you’ve just said ‘we won’t do it because I’m untouched’. That isn’t a reason! I want us to go the whole way! And you forget, I feel everything you feel while I’m here! I feel your desire to fuck my lights out. I feel you dreams of ravishing me every chance you get near me. And why for some unknown reason I can feel you restraining yourself every time you get close. Why? If you would just explain-“

“Have you forgotten where this ends?” He shouted, bellowing down at Rey as he roughly laced his black pants together “This doesn’t end with the first order and the rebellion joining hands to sing songs of peace! Our war is one of extinction! One of us lives, one of us dies! Which means sooner or later this,” gesturing between them “is going to go back to LIGHT SABRES ON THE BATTLEFIELD!”

Rey sat back a little affronted by his yelling.

But Kylo wasn’t done.

“And yes, you can feel my desire, but I can also feel how much connection you feel with giving it to me. I don’t want that level of attachment hanging over our heads! I don’t want the guilt of having you like that! I don’t want the guilt of you pulling your punches when the time comes...”

“Rich,” she yelled back “From the man who killed his own father!”

“My father was a cunt! He ran from my mother and I the first chance he got! What do you expect from a smuggler?! Happy families?! Then my only other father figure, my so called loving uncle, TRIED TO FUCKING KILL ME WHILE I SLEPT! UNLIKE THEM, I DO NOT WANT THE RESPONSIBILITY OF KILLING THE WOMAN I LOVE!”

The words had slipped out before he had the chance to reel them in.

Both of them stood in silence as they stared across the room at each other.

“You... love me” Rey whispered.

Kylo Ren simply looked away. Unable to look at her right now. Even angrier that he had confessed to her something he wasn’t even ready to admit to himself.

But the damage had been done and Rey finally realised the full implications of what he meant.

“You won’t sleep with me because you think it will make it easier on you to kill me later...” she sobbed the tears bubbling up in the corners of her eyes.

“We... we’ll talk about this later... They’re... They’re waiting for me on the bridge” he said suddenly regretting ever bringing it up. He pulled a shirt and tunic over his head, pulling his cloak out of the cupboard and forcing grabbing his light sabre to his hip. He could feel a knot of guilty building in his throat.

“Well,” Rey sniffled before angrily growling “that makes things more straight forward, now doesn’t it”

Again met by guilty silence.

But it wasn’t enough for Rey.

Her heart was breaking and she wanted him to feel every inch of what she was feeling at this moment.

She thought of the only lie that would hurt him and spat it at him.

“Well,” she coughed again standing up “Thank you for being honest, it makes this next bit easier. See I was holding out to get my first time off you but it seems I was wasting my time. Not to worry though, Po and Finn are arriving today to come visit. Suppose I could have my pick from either one of them”

Kylo Ren froze, his pupils dilating.

She could feel the rage burning off him.

Good.

‘Fuck you’ she thought.

“Or why not both. Since I have a free pass anyway...”

Kylo Ren could feel his rage bubbling over. His fist clenching so hard that his own knuckles could break.

The pure seething rage he felt at having someone else touch what was his was overbearing.

The thought of her lying with another man, let alone a rebel or a stormtrooper, during that first most intimate time making his blood boil.

He knew on some level she had to be lying, but he didn’t even want to fucking look at her right now. Sweeping the cloak around he is shoulders he stormed out of the room. Lighting his light sabre on the way out and slashing twice at the walls as he left.

He was going to go looking for something to destroy. Whether that be a droid or a person. He wanted to scream down destruction upon them.

But in a blind moment of hot fury rage his mind also fell on petty revenge.

Reaching the operations terminal at the hallways central point, he shoved the technician trying to salute him out of the way. Opening up the console he put in a request order - spectral analysis of his shower water for the past week.

The soil samples off Rey would more that suffice for geo-location.

As far as he was concerned, if she would throw herself at the first person that came by, then they could return to using light sabres when they next met.

And he would know exactly where to find her.

Kylo Ren was so full of his own anger, rage and suffering that he could barely feel Rey’s heart slowly breaking as she dissolved back into the force. Sending her back to Ahch-To and the quiet solitude of her own hut.  
  


***

Looking out over the fleet for several hours had let Kylo Rens mind settle. The rage that had consumed him in that moment, had long since ebbed away.

Now he just had the regret.

That was one of the downsides of being a Sith, often his rage would get the better of him and cloud his rational mind.

He knew how hypocritical his feelings were. How irrational.

He couldn’t expect her to keep her herself untouched for him when he himself refused to take it.

He knew Rey wasn’t going to sleep with the first person who offered. He knew, as much as he wished he could push their hearts apart, most of the damage had already been done.

They had already been more intimate with each other than most couples who’d had sex. Worst still his outburst had unveiled something his heart had tried desperately tried to quash.

He loved her.

And he hated that he loved her. It meant that he now would have great difficulty killing her when the time comes. If the time came.

He couldn’t dare hold out hope that she would turn for him. Embrace whom she was always meant to be. A desire that may never come true, especially with Luke and his mother filling her head with nonsense.

But he was now painfully aware that there was no point denying her what she wanted anymore. It now felt rather pointless, particular since it wasn’t going to be a first anything for him. She was ready and he knew it. He had been so obsessed by what he thought she should want that he ignored what she really wanted.

Or maybe he really was afraid of taking something special. Afraid of having something perfect. Really claiming Rey and having her as his own.

Perhaps it had spawn from the knowledge that he didn’t deserve her. Or that somehow his touch would taint the only good thing that had ever come into his life.

All he knew was pig headedness had clearly caused a rift between them.

He would have to consider compromising on his position if he had any hope of repairing this.

A thought that enraged him.

He was a Sith Lord for fucks sake. Sith don’t negotiate or compromise, especially with Jedi!

But... for her... to keep her... he would...

“You’re awfully quiet!” Hux sneered, his nasally voice piercing the air with a high pitch shrill. Completely destroying Kylo Ren’s mood.

“Unlike you, I withhold my words until there is something worth saying.” He brooded back.

“Well,” he sniffed, taking a loud sip from his cup of tea “Thankfully we’ll be on approach to Sego-Met, I know wiping out rebel strongholds always puts you in a good mood”

“How would you know what my good mood-ARGH“ his voice cut off by a violent stab to his gut. The force of the blow sending him lurching to the glass in front to him.

He immediately drew his light sabre, waving it around the room looking for that which had injured him.

Was it a blaster?

Assassin?

“WHAT THE DEVIL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!” Hux exclaimed, only just missing the swinging of the light sabre, spilling his tea down his front.

Kylo Ren angrily glared around the room. No source of the perpetrator anywhere.

But the ache in his abdomen was unmistakeable but indistinct. Running his hand across his midsection he couldn’t feel the the source of the wound. But as he pulled his fingers away he could see a few drops of blood on his finger tips. What the devil had injured him?

Sheathing the light sabre he kept his eyes intent on the room, scouring the force for a malignant presence. But found nothing, rolling the blood on his fingers around. It seemed to have an almost ethereal texture to it.

Suddenly, a horrifying thought struck his mind.

Was it his blood? Or was it someone else’s?

Rey.

“You’re-you’re bleeding?” Hux asked cautiously.

“An old wound has reopened,” Kylo Ren responded tersely “I must see to it immediately. You have the bridge Hux”

There was no room to apologise. Weakness could not be shown in front of the men. Even though he’d already shown madness.

“I always have the bridge...” he heard Hux mumble under his breath, still subversively trying to outrank him every chance they got.

But Kylo Ren had little time for their petty squabbling now.

His mind racing with all the terrible possibilities. The thoughts drifting from her being attacked to worse. Much worse.

Storming back to his room he ripped off his outer layers and shirt, desperately still hoping that he had it wrong. That it was he, not her, that was injured.

There was not a mark in him.

It was then that he was hit by another stab. A deep pain ripping though his abdomen that almost made him cry out for it to stop.

He knew at that moment what the most likely answer to his pain was.

She had come good on her threat. She had called him on his bluff and cowardice.

She had done it.

She really had done it.

That she had invited someone to her bed. Someone who right now was claiming her. Claiming what was **his**. Hurting her in the process of using their disgusting body on her own.

Then all he felt was the blinding rage.

He didn’t need to meditate. He was practically dripping in dark force energy. More than enough to tear through the fabric of the force to do anything he wanted.

Force pulling his light sabre to his hand he wrenched his way through the force to land himself right inside Rey’s hut. The force audibly crackling in the seething, blinding rage as he materialised.

He activated his light sabre over Rey’s huddled form on the bed.

“Where is he?” He growled.

***

I was very close in this chapter to having Kylo Ren calling Rey his “dark queen”. But then I couldn’t get the knuckles meme out of my head.

“DO YOU KNOW DEH WEY?”

“MA QUEEN!”

*CLICKING NOISES*


	5. The Betrayal

This is a Reylo fanfic that is purely written for smut reasons! I do not own the original work or are affiliated with the Star Wars brand - just a fan and some of the story won’t line up with the canon! If smut offends you or topics of sex upset you YOU ARE IN THE WRONG PLACE. Turn back now - THIS IS R18 STUFF. Otherwise join me in my gutter trash can and enjoy the ride!

P.S. Time for some good old fashioned romance *pulls up socks and waist high briefs*

***

“Where is he?” Kylo Ren growled, his eyes blazing down with the full fury of the dark side.

His red cross lightsaber audibly crackling in the air.

His aura, dark and unforgiving.

This was Rey’s first reminder that she had forgotten exactly how menacing he could be. That after such a short time, she had forgotten that she had been intimate with the most dangerous man in the galaxy.

She didn’t even have the chance to respond.

Her lips merely parting as she gently inhaled to speak, but was swiftly cut off by Kylo Ren.

“I won’t ask you again!” He bellowed, the walls around her hut quaking and trembling from the power emanating from his rage. His lightsaber crackled angrily in his hand, tremoring from theunbalance in the force as it surged through his mind.

“I...” was the only soft mumble she managed to get out before he snapped, instantly turning and slashing at the walls around her, breaking up the plaster, shelves and setting the roof alight.

As he turned back, she could see his eyes had changed to a burning yellow. The fury of the dark side all but consuming him.

It was the eyes of the Sith.

The generation of Jedi echoing through Rey’s body recognised those eyes.

_Ben stop..._

Words from a long since dead Jedi to a man who could not hear his words.

It was as if in that moment she saw clarity for the first time in weeks.

That she had forgotten through their passion and play that he was a Sith. That fury and vengeance coursed through his veins. That he had killed strangers and family alike with little to no remorse. That she had been sharing her body with a monster and that no matter how tenderly he held her, this was who he truely was.

And he was going to kill her.

She should have feared him more.

“There is no-one” she finally managed to get out, but her voice quavered.

“BULLSHIT!” He screamed, a tear bubbling in the corner of his right eye and trickling down his cheek.

“I COULD FUCKING FEEL IT!”

A tear.

No, Sith don’t shed tears.

She had to be wrong.

This wasn’t a monster.

This wasn’t rage.

It was pain.

Rey immediately reached through the force to bring her lightsaber to her hand. Swiftly activating it as she blocked Kylo Ren from slashing at her bookcase.

She pushed back against him, her lightsaber barely geld up against his own. Her strength faltering in comparison to his overwhelming strength. His muscles barely twitching against the force she exerted, seeming almost effortless.

He was about to easily overpower her.

She could feel it.

But he waited, locking eyes with hers as their sabre’s sat suspended between them.

In desperation, she pushed him further back. The red glow of his lightsaber illuminating his face, revealing all the pain in his eyes.

“See, what did I tell you...” he said softly “back to lightsabers...”

“Kylo, I swear...” she whispered back.

“I don’t... believe you...” he growled, his voice deep and threatening.

Swiftly he shifted his sabre, putting Rey on the back foot, forcing her to move her own to a defensive position. Their lightsabers now dangerously close to her skin on her face. The burning heat radiating off the angry red flickering sabre.

The emptiness in his eyes scared her. As if he was working up the resolve to strike her down permanently.

She wouldn’t get through to him. His rage and pain were overwhelming his senses. She needed to make him see the truth.

Precariously, she reached out and touched his hand on the hilt on his lightsaber. Delicately she unfurled his fingers and directed them up towards her temple.

He didn’t resist her touch.

But Kylo Ren looked as though his heart was breaking.

“What makes you think I want to see...” he whispered almost sobbing.

“Don’t you want to know who to blame?” She whispered back, trying to coerce him to releasing his rage long enough to break through to him.

His face broke into a pained smile, a second tear streaming down his cheek. He switched off his lightsaber.

“I already know the person to blame is me...”

It was worse than a stab in the gut for Rey.

Knowing the pain she had inflicted on him.

It was heart wrenching to see him suffering like this.

“No Ben...” she whispered switching off her own lightsaber.

He couldn’t bear being here anymore. Her presence and what she had done was too much for him. With the hurt and pain now overwhelming his rage, he retracted his presence, moving back through the force to his bedroom on the destroyer. His possessions, like his heart, still scattered around the floor where he’d left them.

“No! BEN WAIT!” Rey called, tearing her way through the force to pursue him.

It burned and seared at her already aching flesh. But she clawed her way through. Pushing to grab hold of him before she lost him forever.

The stabbing ache in her abdomen only intensifying through the transition.

The moment she broke through through she flung herself at him. Wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

Though almost immediately, the exertion caused the stabbing pain to strike once more, buckling her over in pain.

Kylo Ren wince too, unable to ignore it. He couldn’t restrain his reflexes and grabbed her as they both sunk to the floor. Rey slowly curling into his arms.

His hurt was burning a hole in his heart, but Kylo Ren too couldn’t fight back the urges within himself.

Longing, through his pain, to hold her just one last time.

But he couldn’t reconcile his love for her with the rage he wanted to feel.

He wanted to hate her.

He wanted to rage and scream but in her presence couldn’t bring himself.

This is what he wanted to avoid, he knew the time had come but he didn’t know if he had the power to do it.

Giving in, one last time, he let his arms wrap around her, drawing her into his embrace. Knowing full well it was probably the last, and only, chance he would get to hold her. At the end of this he would likely have to kill her.

With her death, so too would the last good thing in his life die.

“P-please.” She gasped, holding onto her stomach as she winced “I need you to know the truth”

Kylo Ren knew all that awaited him in this moment was pain. His road was one pathed with broken glass and he would need to walk it. It was the path to becoming a great Sith.

He needed to mentally prepare himself for killing the woman he loved.

To embrace the suffering that would turn his pain in power.

And to do that... he would know the extent of her betrayal.

It would be the suffering that would give him the strength to carry out the final act on their romance.

He would have to face it with open eyes.

Sliding her hair away from her forehead, he gently placed his fingers to her forehead, weaving the force through her mind to access her memories.

She didn’t put up any resistance. She allowed him to go where he pleased.

*

He could see her tears.

The pain of being abandoned once more.

Abandoned by the man she loved.

Sobbing in the darkness curled up in a ball.

He could feel her ache at his loss.

The burning scorching sorrow that filled her every being.

He could see her decision.

Her resolve.

Placing her fingers between her legs...

*  
  


“You did it to yourself...” he whispered in shock.

The yellow rage draining for his eyes and replaced by a guilt that no amount of apologising could fix.

His rage corrupting the only thing he had ever truly loved.

Gasping for air, the torture of guilt began to crush him. The realisation that he had destroyed the only good thing that had ever been his and it was all by his own doing.

He immediately pulled her in tighter, desperate to treasure his last moments with her. Squeezing her with every ounce of energy he had, before she would vanish from his arms back through the force.

“Oh god Rey! What have I done!” He gasped.

But Rey had not such intentions.

She breathed out a sigh of relief.

It was over, he wasn’t lost to her yet.

“I’m so sorry... I’ve really messed things up haven’t I?” He whispered over her shoulder, his breath choking back his tears as bubbled to the surface once more.

“Not as much as I have,” she winced back, trying to ease some of his guilt. “I think I must have really botched things up if you felt it halfway across the galaxy”

He sniffled a little, a small crack of a smile on his face for a split second before disappearing. The rock of guilt in his throat still unmoving.

“I almost cut Hux in half it hurt so much.” He replied.

Rey painfully chuckled and slowly leaned away so she could see his face, a small tear still making its way out of his eye.

“Well I’m sure you won’t miss next time” she smiled.

Again, he chuckled a little at that.

“I’m not a stormtrooper...” he joked back.

Though both paused after this. Remembering her earlier threat about Finn.

“I’m sorry about saying that-“ Rey began softly.

“I was a coward.” He cut in suddenly, knowing she didn’t need to apologise to him. “I should have respected your decision and I didn’t. I now know that it is useless now denying how I feel about you. How I’ve felt about you all this time-“

But Rey could feel the time for pain had passed. She didn’t want them like this. Apologising and suffering for no good reason. She wanted them back to how they were. She wanted them back to being for each other.

Gently lifting her head up, she pressed her lips to his own.

It was the first kiss they had ever shared, and in that moment it felt like their connection has become unified. He reciprocated in kind, his lips moving rhythmically with her own, drawing her deeper into the kiss.

His lips were warm and soft, so different to her own, yet perfectly matched.

The warmth and love connected with the kiss made Kylo Rens heart ache. As if he couldn’t push his own heart out of his chest to get closer to hers.

It was a moment he had waited too long to feel. And now that it was his, he knew he was undeserving.

But he could feel her wince again. Her body aching through their shared tenderness.

He gently separated his lips from her own, keeping his forehead pressed to hers.

“I feel you’re pain...” he whispered softly “If I had been more of a man... I could have prevented this”

But Rey shook her head.

“You didn’t want to take it. I should have respected that. But my desires overwhelmed my rational mind. I thought if I could take my own chastity that you would consider...” her voice trailing off.

“That it would remove the obstacle I had forced upon you...” he replied guiltily.

“Yes,” she nodded “So I did it...Taking it for myself...”

“When I felt the pain twice... I thought you were being claimed... I assumed it was someone...” Kylo Ren asked, his words choking in his throat, unable to bear the thought of what may have been.

“Oh....that....” he said shyly “that’s probably because of a Jedi skill I learned...”

“Jedi skill?”

“I can use my life force to heal myself and others.”

The picture of what transpired becoming more apparent to Kylo Ren.

“So can you heal yourself... please... Rey... heal yourself again now.” he begged, no longer wanting to see her in pain.

She shook her head.

“That’s the problem. The first time I healed myself it closed back over again”

Kylo Ren winced at the thought. Not only had she done it once, but _**twice**_. All because he refused to do it properly for her. He could see the small patches of blood that had stained through her white shorts.

It made his stomach churn that he had abandoned her like this.

“Then let me-“

“No.” She said firmly and he already knew why.

He couldn’t blame her. She was hurting and she wanted it done. She did not want to repeat it again.

But he could already feel that her pain was too great for something to have not gone awry. This was his fault and he needed to make this right.

“Let me at least get you cleaned up then” he whispered softly, trying to smile a little.

She nodded.

Gently scooping her up off the floor, he carried her into the bathroom. Letting the door close swiftly behind them he gently opened the shower door and lay her back down on shower floor tiles. She grasped on his shoulders as he released her, not wanting to let go.

“Please stay...” she whispered, feeling all too vulnerable in that moment.

She needed him.

She didn’t want to be parted from him.

It was as though his sudden presence since breaking her chastity had increased the force within their bond. As though she had started something that she couldn’t finish without him.

“Could you...” she asked softly, suddenly ashamed to ask him for something so intimate “Could you make sure it’s not too bad?”

The ache in her abdomen screaming at her that she needed to know it was over. That the deed was done and wouldn’t need to be done again.

“Anything you ask for, my Empress” he whispered back. Knowing himself her aura was still in pain, that in itself didn’t feel right.

Crawling over her he turned the shower, letting the hot water wash down over their clothes. Pressing some more buttons on the wall, Rey could begin to feel the tiles underneath her back warm up.

As the warmth touched her body it dulled away the ache. It was exactly what she needed and she trusted him to take care of her.

Gently, he began removing her clothes and tossing them, out the shower door and onto the collection pad, knowing that the laundromat would suck them down and get them cleaned up for her.

With even more delicacy he removed her pants, trying as best as he could not to move her too much.

“I don’t think you’re meant to bleed with much” he said softly “I’ve heard some people say that they didn’t at all.”

Rey threw her head back and winced as the fabric pulled away.

That was not the answer she wanted.

“J-just tell me.” She whispered, wanting to know.

Kylo grabbed a shower head from the wall and moved it down her body, letting her hips adjust to the temperature before moving it between her legs.

She hissed and at the sting.

“I’m sorry... shh... I got you” he cooed as the sting slowly dissolved away into a dull ache.

As the blood washed away he gently parted her lips and could already see what she had done. She had only broken the top half of her shield, with the force she used, she had probably torn her inner lining as well.

From what she had shown him of the act, she hadn’t warmed herself up to it at all. She would have had to use significant force to get through it. He winced again at the knowledge that she did this to herself _**twice**_.

It made his own manhood want to retract into itself.

But as his mind raced, he hadn’t realised that the hand holding the shower head had gone idle, drifting aimlessly over her body. Running hot water over her clit.

Rey couldn’t suppressed the moan building in her throat.

“Oh god yes...” she uttered before covering her mouth with her hand.

He immediately withdrew the water.

“I’m sorry” he apologised, disgusted by liberty he had just taken with her.

“No, no,” she assured “it’s alright... it actually reduced my pain a little... that is...if you wanted to keep going...”

Kylo Ren gulped.

Her eyes looked up lustfully at him.

He could feel it emanating from her.

She craved him still.

“You should show me how to heal you” he trying to resist his urges. But he could feel her mind already putting up walls around that knowledge.

She shook her head. If it was done, she would simply put up with pain rather than face it a third time. But it was the connection she was missing. That she wanted him to replace.

What she desired him to fix.

She gently moved a hand up his abs, tracing a long across his chest to his face.

“I want you” she whispered.

Kylo Ren knew then what he had to do.

She wanted him, she wanted to be with him and give herself to him. Despite his horrific actions she still wanted him to claim her and she knew that if she commanded it from him again, he would obey.

Her writhing of body still calling out to him.

But in her current state, the pain of finishing the job she started would be too great. He would need to fix his mistake first.

Kylo Ren knew if he wanted that information he would have to be more cunning.

“If you command it of me, my Dark Empress” he said, feigning his dark brooding voice while slowly pressing the shower head against to her most intimate area. She moaned and laughed in response, her thighs twitching in anticipation as the pleasure began shooting through her body.

“Tell me what you desire, and I will make it so...”

Rey did not need a moment to think.

“More” she whispered back, the pleasure only further ebbing away her pain. “God yes!” She moaned as he moved the shower head around.

Kylo Ren knew he had no right to touch her now, yet he could barely hold himself back as he watched her naked writhing form beneath him. Her beauty was something he lusted after her in his every waking moment and, despite all he had done, he found it impossible to pull back from the raw carnage her body wrecked upon his own.

He wanted her still. He wanted to have her again, even though he knew he was unworthy.

But he would obey, if it meant he could fix this.

With a flick of his finger he changed the shower setting to pulse mode. It elicited the most gorgeous moan from her lips.

Checking through the force that she was indeed comfortable, he dipped his head down to one of her bare breasts and gently running circles with his tongue around her nipples.

He knew he had no right to do this. He should have still been begging on his knees for forgiveness. Accepting any punishment she deemed worthy.

But as her climax steadily built, he knew that within his grasp was the power to make this right.

As her moans filled his ears and her eyes slowly closed.

Gingerly, he moved a hand up her forehead. Moving though her pleasure muddled mind to find the memory of how she healed herself.

*

Got it.

He leaned back away from her.

“Thank you” he chuckled, throwing the shower head away and gently pressing his hand to her abdomen, channeling his life force through his fingers.

“No wait” she sat up and exclaimed, holding onto his hand. Terror striking her, that history would need to be repeated for a third time. The memory of how much it had hurt to self inflict, still in recent memory.

“It’s going to be okay” he reassured, though already moving his life force into her body to heal the wound she had given herself “we’ll figure it out together... If that’s what’s you still want...”

She paused for a moment. Realising what he was offering.

It was what she had long since wanted from him. What she had wanted him to do to her,

What she had ordered him to do this morning.

Her heart could’ve exploded.

In response she pressed her lips up against his own. Devouring him in a passionate kiss and no longer resisting the healing effect it was having on her body. Letting the soothing tingle dissolve away her pain to nothing.

“I want...this...with you” she responded using his shoulders to lift herself onto a seated position in his lap. “I still want you to have me”

Her words still a shock to him. After everything he’d done. After everything he’d accused her of. She still wanted him.

He leaned over and turned off the shower, allowing the drying cycle to begin.

“I know how long you’ve waited for this, and I promise I will obey your every command, but we will need to go slow-“

“I’m ready now.” She begged, scared that he was making excuses again. That her desire could slip away after getting so close.

“I know,” he replied promptly, trying to retain his composure “but at least let me show you the courtesy of a real bed...” he chuckled.

Rey understood what he meant. She didn’t really envision her first time being on the floor of Kylo Ren’s bathroom.Despite all their previous activities taking place mostly on the floor.

“Okay” she whispered back.

His pants were soaking wet but he still lifted her with ease and carried her out of the bathroom.

“Computer rotate sheets” he commanded upon entering the room, to which the bed dipped and removed the old sheets, swiftly applying new ones. It was something else that made Rey revel at the technology and luxury that the first order offered. It was no wonder so many people converted.

Gently placing her down on the fresh dry sheets he set about removing his wet pants that clung to his perfectly muscled thighs.

Rey didn’t even pretend to look away as he slowly peeled the black fabric away from his flesh, watching as he unveiled his manhood hanging low between his legs. Even without being engorged it was still large and thick.

Rey could feel her nethers twitch between her legs in anticipation of what was to come.

Once fully exposed, he leaned and crawled over her body, his cock caressing her leg as he did, sending a shiver up her body.

“I’m sorry,” he apologised, lifting himself up “I must still be cold from being a little damp” pulling up a blanket from behind him to cover their naked forms. Gently pressing his warm chest against her, he wrapped his large muscular arms around hers. He could feel her skin electrify at the touch.

“S-so... do we” Rey asked nervously.

Kylo ren chuckled a little.

“I’m not exactly... ready...yet” he chuckled, the pink in his cheeks rising “It’s been a little stressful up to this point.”

But Rey already had an idea.

“Well I taught you something, why don’t you teach me something?” She asked mischievously.

Kylo Ren raised an eyebrow “What did you have in m-... oh no wait, I’m not teaching you that!” suddenly realising what exactly she wanted to know.

Rey bit the bottom of her lip and giggled, poking him lightly on the chest. “Come on!” She jokingly berated “you’ll never have more fun teaching me something than this!”

Kylo Ren rolled his eyes but knew after everything he’d done today he had no right to deny her.

“Fine... switch places with me...”

Rey enthusiastically slid out from underneath him, grabbing the blanket and holding it while he moved onto his back. Straddling his waist, she leaned over to perch on his chest.

“So tell me how to do it” she smirked

He sighed.

“So first I want you to close your eyes and envision a thread,” he began, allowing her a moment to softly close her eyes. The beautiful sight of her lashes closing reminded him of just how lucky he was. A moment in time in her unobstructed beauty.

“I want you to envision the thread moving from the centre of your mind, moving down and wrapping around your heart before moving to the furthest point of your finger, or tongue...”

“I feel it...” she whispered “what do I do now?”

Kylo Ren took one last moment to drink her in, feeling her warmth of the thighs alone making him grow harder.

“Whatever you want to do...”

Leaning down she placed her lips gently to his nipple kissing the top of it. At first he didn’t feel very much at all. Though sensitive, it was a far sight from how he expected it to feel.

He wondered if she had really the technique down.

But as the tip of her tongue touched his hardening nub... his hands immediately dove into the sheets around him, his body reflexes activating before his mind had the chance to comprehend what was happening to it.

As the insane pulsing pleasure coursed through his body, Kylo Ren could only wonder how Rey had tolerated this between her legs.

He had used this technique on countless women, and had seen their face contort in ecstasy. But never in his wildest dreams did he envision that it was like this.

As if the force had dragged him to the extreme end of pleasure. His manhood immediately made painfully erect and throbbing in resistance to the overwhelming force.

“Augh” was the only noise he could make as his body seized up, the desire to explode imminent.

Straining with all of his muscles he managed to lift her head away from his chest.

“Yup...” he coughed “that’s it... you nailed it”

The separation allowing him to breath.

Reys face lit up with excitement.

“Is that the first time you’ve ever had that done to you?” She asked.

Kylo Ren rubbed the furrowing of his brow.

“Well there aren’t exactly many people who can wield the force-“

“It is!” She exclaimed “That means I got to pop one of your cherries now too!”

Kylo Ren hated the analogy but she was right.

“Ooh! Let me try it on your co-“

Kylo Ren immediately recoiled from her and tried to roll back on top of her, eager to regain his lost command over the situation.

“Nooooo... no, no, no, no, no.”

“Aw! Why not. I always enjoy it when you do it to me?” She replied slyly, allowing herself to slip back beneath.

“Because a few more seconds of that and we’d have to wait till tomorrow night to have your first” he chuckled back, trying to ignore how painfully close his manhood had gotten to ruining the evening.

“Another time perhaps...”

The air between them growing still as they waited for the other to make the first move.

“So should we-“ she asked again.

Kylo Ren flopped his head over and gently ran a finger across her lips.

“I promise,” he begged “that I’m not trying to fob you off...”

Rey threw her head back against the pillow in frustration.

“But I need you get you... a little warmer... before we can begin. But I promise it’ll be worth the wait.”

Rey sighed, clearly frustrated by their lack of progress but gestured for him to proceed.

Kylo Ren could feel that her patience was wearing thin.

Despite the her actions and training as a Jedi, she still had the temperament of a Sith.

“And here I was thinking you enjoyed the things I do to you...” he attempted to cajole. Dropping between her legs and letting his hot breath caress her skin. “Now it’s important Rey that you tell me to stop right before you climax. That’s going to be the most comfortable time for us to start”

“But won’t that mean I’ll cum right away? Where’s the fun in my first time if I can’t enjoy it?”

“Trust me” he whispered “it’s a different kind of...build up...”

“But what if....Oooh... Oh Kylo yes” she moaned as Kylo Ren dove in, immediately unleashing the force upon her clit. Her instincts kicked in and she dove her hands into his hair, pushing against his head to go deeper and apply more pressure.

But almost as quickly remembered that it was a kink of his and that she shouldn’t do it, forcing her hands to her side and clenching her knuckles.

Feeling her hesitation, he pulled away momentarily.

“It’s alright if you enjoy it too. I won’t come now, I’m back in control...” he whispered.

“Oh thank goodness” she relented, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and shoving his head back between her legs. He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

It would help keep him simmering until she was ready.

Though from the delicious salty fluids she was producing that wouldn’t be long. He lapped at her enthusiastically devouring each delicious drop he could get.

Though as he did an uneasiness began forming in his stomach.

He couldn’t believe after all this time and after all the women he had experienced this with, that he would be nervous. He didn’t want to mess this up for her, but worried he was being over cautious. Or not cautious enough.

As she pulled harder against the twines of his hair he could feel her build up.

“Oooh yes... Kylo... I’m close...”

Looking up at her perfectly dishevelled form, he knew she was right.

Slowly retracted his tongue, he watched her body pulse and twitch as the loss of sensation. Taking a deep breath he finally whispered.

“Last chance to back out.”

She ran her fingers through his hair a few times.

“I’m ready”

With that there was no hesitating, wiping his mouth off he moved his body up to hers and pressed his lips to her own, hoping she wouldn’t mind the taste too much. He ground his hips against her own letting his member become slick with the juices and saliva left there.

He parted the kiss for a moment.

“Ready?” He asked.

She nodded.

Directing his manhood downward he shifted the head between her labia and aligned himself with her entrance. Once in position, he lay his body back down against hers and reconnected their lips. He could already feel her entrance twitching with anticipation, but allowed her the moment to get her hips comfortable and put her legs around his waist.

Slowly he applied pressure, gently at first before building it up, layer upon layer.

Gradually her body began to move, the facia of her hymen separating and opening up to him letting him pass. Then, as if in a rush, it caved. The resistance dropping allowing his manhood to slide into her body. The crushing tightness of her walls enclosing around him.

She let out a deep moan as he passed in.

He immediately checked with her senses to see if she was in pain. Thankfully, although he knew there would be some tearing, it seemed minimal, and more that small enough for him to proceed.

Though experience had taught him that he couldn’t take that for granted.

He knew he was larger than most men of his species. Even other women, on other planets, that he had bedded had commented as much. He would have to keep himself under control to avoid inflicting any further pain upon her.

He would take her lead and only go as much as she wanted to. If that meant he wouldn’t cum today, then he didn’t mind. He only wanted her to be comfortable.

But he also knew that she would have to learn to accomodate his girth if they were ever to repeat this act. It was important that he pushed her, only a little, to take him up to the hilt.

“Oh god...” she moaned as he pressed on slowly, pushing against the resistance her body. “I don’t know how much more I can take, you’re so big” she gasped “I feel like my insides are being pushed to their limit”

“Just a little more” he soothed, pressing in a little deeper, encouraged that she had almost taken him fully “I promise, we were made for each other”

As she felt her cervix slide over his tip and her taking in the last inch in he knew he’d been right. She moaned again as she finish accomodating him.

“See,” he whispered, peppering her with small kisses down her neck “Made to perfection...”

Rey had never felt so stretched in her life, her body opened fully to him. There was not even enough room for the delicate spasms of pleasure that usually filled her during their intimacy.

He had filled her completely and she was beholden to him in that moment.

“Let me know when your ready for me to move” he said gently though he could already feel something strange building between them.

“Oh god it feels so good” she moaned, her hips practically convulsing around him. Grinding into him as hard as she could manage.

Kylo Ren too could feel his body begin to shudder, as the unintended sensations began also coursing through his body. It felt like a deeper connection taking hold, like an unforeseen force abducting their intimacy.

Suddenly it lurched through him, like the thread tracing around him.

Only this time like a tidal wave crashing over him.

His trembling became greater, his hips beginning to grind against their own will.

“Does... does it always feel this good?” She cried out, her moans increasing in intensity.

Kylo Ren wasn’t sure, his mind was turning blank.

“No,” he finally answered, grasping at some clarity “This is different... it feels so much better.... are you doing that? Are you doing the force thread trick by chance”

“No,” she replied, now grasping at breath herself “but my body is trembling. Ben... god.... Ben please... please I need it”

Kylo Ren knew she was calling out his old name. But the throbbing white noise of pleasure coursing through his body made him blind to any offence. He didn’t even know if his hips were moving or if she could feel the little unintentional thrusts.

But his body couldn’t hold back any longer.

Drawing himself back he swiftly plunged back into her. Every ridge and wrinkle on his shaft electrified with a thousand shocks of pleasure and, in turn, feeling her every throb and ridge within her eliciting the same delicious fire.

He wasn’t even sure how hard he was thrusting. Or even if he was getting her close. All he could feel was the magnitude of their connection entwined in the extremes pleasure both souls colliding in intimate bonding.

Through the blearing white noise he could hear her voice.

“Harder” she commanded.

Whatever his Empress commanded he would obey.

Sitting upright he lifted her effortlessly onto his lap, draping her head over his shoulder and ploughing her from underneath. Each thrust rapidly firing throughout his body, her moans filled his ears.

He could feel her nails piercing his skin with the most exquisite pleasure.

God... he could have died in that moment and never cared to feel again.

As he thrusted up into her body, he could slowly feel himself dissolving into the force. His own pleasure becoming fully entwined with her own in an extreme ecstasy unlike that which he had never felt.

There was not ‘build to orgasm’ like he had experienced with other partners.

There was only existence and pleasure.

And even the former he was unsure of.

He could have remained in that perpetual loop for all eternity if she had allowed.

“Oh god Ben I’m cumming” she cried out, her body transcending the waves of pleasure that her mind was unable to fathom.

Kylo Ren, unable to form conscious thought at this point ,was unable to respond. His body merely picking up speed as he ploughed deep inside her, riding through every sensation their bodies could offer.

He felt her body spasm and contract around him, the waves of her orgasm clouding over him and sending him crashing back down to reality with white spots bouncing around his eyes.

With his last remaining strength, he lowered her gently back onto the bed before collapsing almost on top of her. His ragged breaths desperately trying to claw him back from death.

“What...” he managed to get out after a few heated moments of clawing for breath.

“What the hell was that?”

“I thought...” she managed to half chuckle between strained breaths, clearly spent “I thought you were the expert.”

“It has **never** been like that” he choked back.

Rey was absolutely brimming with euphoria. She couldn’t care less. She felt so amazingly good in that moment. It was as if he had used the force tongue trick over her entire body a thousand times.

“Well the bar has been set very high” she chuckled.

As Kylo Rens vision began to return and his breaths steadied, his mind also found some clarity. Although brimming with the same euphoria that was coursing around Rey, he had an extra sensation. One that was far more concerning.

It was the familiar strain he felt on his manhood... post ejaculation.

Slowly sliding his cock out from inside her, he felt his stomach plunge as he watched his bubbling seed tumble out afterwards.

“Fuck” he growled. He had never fucked up like this before.

“God!” She laughed in exacerbation “we’ve just had the most incredible experience of our lives and your already grumbling!”

“I came inside you. I’m sorry. I’ve never lost control like that” he said mentally berating himself.

But Rey only waved him away.

“I’m sure you can raid the first order pharmacy for me after we’re done here. So stop worrying! Besides,” she chuckled extending her arms out to him “didn’t we... negotiate... ‘post coital affection’?”

He would have chuckled if he’d had the strength. But in his exhausted state he didn’t resist, slumping into her arms.

Placing his head against her chest he could hear the gradual slowing of her heart which in itself began disappear as the lull of sleep took hold, dragging him into a restful and comfortable slumber.

***

As Rey awoke she was surprised and delighted to find herself still in Kylo Rens arms. She could feel his heavy chest rise and fall underneath her head as she rested against his shoulder.

He looked as though he had been awake for some time and was half sitting up against the alcove of the bed, flicking through a holographic data point that hovered gently above his face. His eyes drifting back and forth across the text in front of him.

“I thought I would be back in my hut...” she moaned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“I did too,” he smiled looking down at her and running a hand through the side of her hair “but it seems this is where you truly want to be right now”

She lifted her head a little and pressed her lips to his. A kiss he gently reciprocated still grinning from ear to ear.

“So are you going to share with me what you’re reading?” She asked curiously.

With a gesture of his hand he shut the terminal down.

“Nothing for you eyes” he whispered back giving her a little squeeze.

“Ugh!” She pouted “So first order stuff then”

“No actually,” he responded gently raising an eyebrow “Sith texts. I promised I wouldn’t try and covert you. Remember?”

“Sith texts?” Rey asked curiously “I didn’t imagine Sith Lords for being much of writers.”

Kylo Ren pressed his lips together and pointed to his mouth. A childish gesture to show that his lips were sealed.

“Oh my god!” She exclaimed poking him “you know the curiosity is driving me crazy! If I temporarily suspend the ‘converting to the dark side’ rule will you please just tell me?”

Kylo Ren made the gesture of unzipping his mouth with a smile and gestured to turn on the hologram again.

“To answer your question yes, the Sith have many religious texts just like the ones that Skywalker, your master has”

“And what do these texts contain? New ways to be menacing?” She joked.

“Among other things,” he chuckled back “But in all seriousness they are written but some of histories greatest and most powerful Sith’s. This one is by Darth Plagueis is a scientific journal about the force.”

“A scientific journal?” Rey ask incredulously.

“Yes see, unlike the Jedi, where most of the texts are written about the moralistic view of the force, Sith tend to be more pragmatic. Being a Sith is based around exploring all aspects of the force both light and dark. See Darth Plagueis, also known as ‘Plagueis the wise’ sought to expand our understanding of the force. I mean you wouldn’t drive a spaceship without learning how to use it. So why would the force be any different.”

“But isn’t it dangerous? Luke has always warned me about how dangerous the dark side is. How it corrupts and destroys.”

Ben scoffed a little under his breath.

“Yeah that sounds like him. Education is the poison of religion... Being a Jedi is faith. Faith that what your are doing is noble and right. Being a Sith is about having the knowledge to back up your actions.”

Rey paused for a moment. Kylo Ren might have been right to have kept this from her. It was a very compelling argument.

“So what is this information telling you now?” She gulped nervously.

Flicking forward a few pages back Rey could now see the words transcribed there.

“See here, he’s discussing the unique connections between Dyads...”

“What’s a Dyad?” Rey asked innocently.

Kylo Ren smiled a little pulled Rey in a little closer, squeezing her into his chest.

“That’s what we are. Two souls connected through the force. Soulmates if you will. But it’s much more than that, it a deeper bonded connection. Inescapable through our hearts.”

“But you’re a Sith and I’m training to be a Jedi.”

“The perfect Ying and Yang. Light and Dark. We complement each other and complete the force through us. Kind of like how a battery has both positive and negative charge. Two positive ends repel but a positive and a negative...”

“Creates electricity...” she responded.

He nodded.

“But here’s where it gets interesting,” he said flipping through several pages of text ahead “this segment talks about force connection, with specifics on intimacy.”

“No way!” She said pushing him away “I do not believe for a second that ‘Darth Plagueis the wise’ spoke about us having sex through the force”

Kylo Ren just chuckled. Rey couldn’t help but enjoy his smile. It was nice to see him lighter and less broody. She wondered if this is how Ben was before all that had happened to him.

“What can I say? He was a man of science! Biology didn’t really seem to phase him.”

Rey relented and flopped back into his arms

“Alright, tell me what Darth Plagueis thinks.”

It warmed Kylo Ren’s heart to see her so invested. Not only that it would open her mind to the dark side but also to the knowledge that was out there.

He always had admired her curious mind.

“He talks about something called a feedback loop that should be avoided.” He began.

“Feedback loop? What’s that?” He curiosity cutting him off once more.

“Well he says that during a force connection both partners feel in part what the other feels. It’s why it’s so easy for me to get off when I focus solely on your pleasure. But he notes that sex should be avoided as it can cause a feedback loop. A loop of intensifying pleasure where the pleasure I would give you cycles through you back through me then back into you again. In essence it makes the intensity infinitely more powerful. Which I suspect it why we both sort of lost control...”

“And your only just telling this to me now?!” She exclaimed in frustration.

She would have appreciated the danger warning before she had slept with him.

“Well I’ve only just read this myself...” he exclaimed defensively.

“I thought as a ‘Great Sith Lord’ you would have memorised every word in these books!” she mocked.

Kylo Ren paused for a moment and tilted his head somewhat in curiosity.

Did she really not know?

“I-I’m not a Sith Lord yet. I’m still an apprentice. It’s why I don’t have ‘Darth’ in my name.”

Reys mouth practically hung open.

“What? Really?” She exclaimed, shocked that it was something she’d never even fathomed for him. That he wasn’t a full blown Sith yet. Or that he was still in training of all things. It was something he had trouble reconciling with her knowledge about him, considering how powerful he was.

It was almost as though he could read her thoughts.

“Now you understand why the Sith are so powerful. Our knowledge and skill are so much more advanced than that of the Jedi due to our greater understanding of the force. That even an apprentice can seem like a master...”

Even Kylo Ren knew he was getting close to crossing a line at this point. But he could see in her mind that the seeds of doubt were starting to spread. That by truly unlocking the force and obtaining mastery over all things was only possible through the dark side.

It was the first time since he touched her that he thought that, ultimately, his scheme could work.

That she would be his and become his own apprentice under the dark side.

That together they could rule the galaxy.

Patience really had become his ally.

He could be patient still.

Now was not yet that time.

“Well, now that your awake anyway. I believe I promised I would go and raid the first order pharmacy for you” sliding off the bed and grabbing a new dry set of pants out of a drawer, purposefully leaving the Sith texts open in his bed.

He hoped her curiosity would only encourage her further.

“I’m disappointed” Rey chuckled “I thought you would done that while I was asleep”

“What? And leave you to wake up potentially alone? Never.” He chuckled back.

Though his words were in jest, they really resonated with Rey. It was just another small reminder about how tender he really was under that hard exterior he projected.

That he really did love her.

That he wanted to hold her in his arms and watch her sleep.

It was sweet.

“Still,” he continued “I will happily let you punish me for it later.” Leaning over and pressing his lips to her own. Before pulling a clean shirt over his head.

“Well I might have a shower and head back to my hut, gotta check my roof it still there” she softly replied “Can you bring them to me there?”

Kylo Ren swept his cape over his shoulders and force grabbed his light sabre to his hip.

“I’ll see you there...” he said leaning over and kissing her one last time. Drinking in all of her beauty before striding out the door.

As he walked the hallways his mind seriously began to consider the fact that his little scheme may have actually worked. That Rey could possible turn to the dark side for him and what their love could ultimately be what bring.

Dare he think that he could actually make her his Empress?

His apprentice?

Though that in itself brought up a problem.

There are only ever two Sith. A master and an apprentice. No more, no less.

If he wanted Rey, he would need to keep the balance.

Snoke would have to go.

****

“My Lord!” A voice came from behind Kylo Ren as he approached the pharmacy “I have those samples you requested.”

Kylo Ren turned to see a science officer holding out a data pad to him, completely forgetting what in the galaxy he could be referring to.

“What samples?” Kylo Ren brooded, not wanting to be disturbed especially as he was on route to procure some unmentionables.

“The shower water samples you requested”

Kylo Ren had completely forgotten about those and felt his gut lurch in response.

“We have isolated the compounds and geolocated an area of space where they transpire from.” He reported promptly.

This was not about to become this science officer’s day.

“Have you shown these results to anyone else...” he asked tentatively, reaching his hand slowly towards his lightsaber.

“Yes, of course my Lord! General Hux, as office on duty, was the first to be notified. I think you’ll be happy to also know that he has ordered the Knights of Ren to investigate on your behalf.”

_Rey_

His heart plunged.

What had he done.

“How long ago was this?”

“About 6 hours ago since you left the bridge, I was told you were never to be disturbed while in your quarters....”

Murder would have to wait. He had to get to Rey.

Pushing the man aside he rushed back to his quarters, practically breaking into a run as he raced to get there.

Every step and moment pounding in his head. The fear and panic rising in his chest.

Force opening the door he rushed inside, using his fear and anger to allow him to break through the force and rush to Rey’s hut, just only as she was finishing putting on a new set of clothes.

“Kylo-“ she smiled.

“You need to run. NOW” he gasped.

Her face dropped in immediately concern.

“Why? What’s going on?” She asked, stunned.

“I made a mistake!” He admitted, no point in lying if her life was at risk “They know where you are and the Knights of Ren could be closing in on your position at any moment!”

“You sent your knights after me!” She exclaimed furiously.

“You will have time to be angry at me later! Right now I need you to get to safety!” He bellowed.

Kylo Ren reached for the glove behind the bottles over her head but noticed something smaller and with more power. Reaching up and grabbing the lock of his hair, he grasped her hand and wrapped it around her index finger.

“What are you doing”

“REY!” He yelled “ **FOCUS**. You need to get out of here! I doubt Hux would have given the order to have you brought in alive so I need you to focus on that right now! Please! This is my hair, it will keep us connected wherever you go. I can find you and I will protect you but I need you right now to r-“

The sound of a blaster going off outside the cabin caught both of the attention.

“Oh no,” Rey whispered “Chewie! Luke!” before grabbing her light sabre to her hand.

“No Rey!” Kylo Ren exclaimed, restraining her back “the Knights of Ren are soldiers with skills equal only to my own! You cannot best them one on one in a fight! And there are five of them out there! You need to run!”

But she pushed past him and exited out of the hut. The white void laying beyond. Into the world he had no access to. To a place he had never seen or located.

Where she had gone, he could not follow.

Where he could not help her.

“REY! REY!” he screamed after her, the sound of blasters filling the blank dead void.

***

“NO MA QUEEN!” *PAINED CLICKING NOISE*

BEN DOES NOT KNOW DEH WEH!

Another chapter done. Sorry it took me so long. Work is very heavy right now and it’s hard to get these done. Please leave a comment to let me know what you think. Next chappie may also be a bit plot heavy so let me know if you prefer the plot stuff or just getting straight to the smut stuff. Thankies!

Also typical, you send a man to go and get something from the Pharmacy and he comes back with ‘shoot to kill’ order. Typical men!


	6. A whole new world

This is a Reylo fanfic that is purely written for smut reasons! I do not own the original work or are affiliated with the Star Wars brand - just a fan and some of the story won’t line up with the canon! If smut offends you or topics of sex upset you YOU ARE IN THE WRONG PLACE. Turn back now - THIS IS R18 STUFF. Otherwise join me in my gutter trash can and enjoy the ride!

P.S. Also this turned out to be part one of the whole chapter so don’t freak out, the chapter just turned out to be too long so it’ll now be 8 or 9 chapters instead of 7 or 8 (actually the chapter after this one is my favourite so let me know what you think) but be warned this one is plot heavy because. Was meant to build up to the epic sex scene next chappie.

But if trains and economics are your foreplay please have at it.

***

_Oxygen remaining 10%_

And Rey could feel it. Her breaths slowly becoming raspier and more drawn out.

The engines of the escape pod had long since given out. The freezing temperatures of space slowly seeping in, dropping the temperatures inside to below freezing.

Despite wrapping herself in several space blankets, the arctic cold was still penetrating through.

At least she would pass out from lack of oxygen before she froze to death.

_Rey._

She could hear him calling out to her through the force. Though it seemed rather pointless to keep blocking him out at this stage. Her rage at him... long since faded away with the heat.

But there was little he could do for her now even if she was to call him. She would only be bringing him here to watch her die.

She had been so angry at him. He had put all of their lives in danger.

Despite the ferocity of the battle, Rey and Chewie had managed to retreat back to the Millennium Falcon, drawing the Knights of Ren away from Luke and Ahch-To.

But once in space, they realised that the older engines of the Falcon were no match for the swift spaceships of the First Order.

At first she thought that Kylo Ren was still giving them orders. Using their connection to show his knights the way.

In moment of panic she burnt his hair, preventing him from locating her again.

That turned out to be false.

Their superior tracking and skills kept them within range no matter how many times the Falcon jumped to light speed.

Realising they were dangerously close to being boarded Rey decided she would make the ultimate sacrifice.

They weren’t after Chewie or the Falcon.

Throwing herself into an escape pod she ejected, separating the path between her and Chewbacca.

Chewie begged her not to go. Crying out as the pod jettisoned.

But she knew it was either her or both of them.

Despite the pain of the choice, Chewie knew that the Falcon was too important of symbol for the resistance to loose. And, knowing he would be unable to retrieve her, he didn’t hesitate.

Moments after she ejected, Chewie hit the lightspeed once more, sending her escape pod throttling backwards. Crashing into a rogue meteor before finally spinning out into a debris field.

Once the spinning slowed, Rey then immediately shut down the engines, making the ship appear idle amongst the other rocks and trash floating around.

The plan seemed to work for just long enough. The three First Order ships peeling off towards her instead of following Chewie.

Though after scanning the area for a few minutes without even getting close to finding her, they seemed to then jump, hotly in pursuit of the Millennium Falcon. Which Rey knew would be long since gone.

She breathed out a sigh of relief. Flopping down into the seat.

Once the coast was clear she attempted to restart the engines only to realise the damage the meteor had done.

The restart mechanism on the battery was broken.

She wouldn’t be able to restart the battery from inside the pod and, after a quick sweep of the pod, realised that there was no space suit.

She was trapped in a dead escape pod.

And despite running through every backup plan she had, the only thing she had achieved was a burning through her remaining oxygen. Oxygen that had steadily been draining away since the engines went out.

She had been trying for hours when the cold set in.

_Oxygen remaining 7%._

She knew at 5% she would fall unconscious and there was nobody coming to rescue her.

Having already passed through all the stages of grief around her demise. She had at least chosen the method. She didn’t want to freeze.

She had thought about calling to him, beckoning him to come to her side, to save her.

But she knew her time for rescue had run out. He would never make it in time.

She didn’t even know what she would say to Kylo Ren at this moment.

Or what he would say to her.

If she had asked herself this question a few weeks ago, she would have easily replied that he would be laughing. Mocking her demise and revelling that she had been defeated by her own sheer stupidity.

But she had come to know him.

And for all that he had done, come to see that he did in fact love her.

What would she say to him?

I love you.

I’m sorry.

Thank you.

She wished she still had his little ringlet of hair, if she had it now she would smell it. Let his scent be the last thing she remembered

Though her senses had dulled greatly, it was almost as though she could feel his presence now. The memory of his warm and loving touch as his body enveloped her.

Him.

With all his beauty and love.

But she knew he couldn’t find her, and she didn’t want him to see her like this.

She was thankful for the time they had spent together.

The love and affection they had shared.

That he made her feel wanted.

As her eyes slowly closed she let the scent be her last memory. The memories of the love they shared being the only thing in her mind.

_Oxygen remaining 6%._

“Why didn’t you call me here?” He asked softly “I could have helped you” Kylo Ren whispered.

Rey winced a little.

She couldn’t help feeling pathetic that she had drawn him here in her final moments.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered back weakly.

He moved over and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her, letting the warmth of his body press into her.

“I’m the one who messed this all up. I just can’t seem to get this right. Can I?” He whispered back.

“I could have handled things better myself” she whispered, her words almost a mumble.

“This is why I need you. I can say it till I’m blue in the face. Rey, I don’t need to turn you into a Sith. I don’t need you to be anything. But since we’ve been together everything around me has improved. The First Order has improved. I’ve been more fair, more compassionate. The only time I’ve been angry is when I thought I couldn’t have you. That someone else would be making you happy in a way I couldn’t. Because I love you. That’s why I don’t care. I don’t care what you are, as long as you’re by my side...”

Rey sniffled.

“I think it’s too late now...” she mumbled, the draw of sleep calling to her “I wish you were really here...”

_Oxygen remaining 5%._

“I’m sorry I brought you here to watch me die...” she mumbled. Knowing that as soon as her mind slipped away, so would he. Their connection severed, he would return to the destroyer, no further way to find her or collect her body from the cold unfeeling dead of space.

“Rey... stay with me for a second...” he asked concerned watching her slip away “I need to ask you to forgive me one last time...”

Rey smiled, her eyes closing once more.

“I love you... Ben...” she whispered, falling into the darkness of sleep. Knowing at least, she’d had the chance to say goodbye.

Kylo Ren breathed out, the air had gotten too thin.

“Computer open both air locks” he commanded.

In response, his own ship and hers obeyed, sending air and warmth rushing into the pod.

Wrapping his cloak around her he gently lifted her off the floor and carried her through to his ship, immediately placing her into a resuscitation chamber. This would ensure he could keep an eye on her as they travelled.

As he put the diodes on the skin of her temple, he gently leaned over an kissed her forehead before sealing her inside the chamber.

He could only hope she wouldn’t be too mad when she awoke.

Moving through to the cockpit he opened up the control panel and a projection of her vitals moved up onto his side bar.

An image of her sleeping peacefully hovered gently below it.

He would have a lot to answer for when she woke.

But would watch her sleep all the way just the same.

He would protect her and keep her safe, just as he had promised.

Entering in the co-ordinates, he set a course.

Cantonica. The place he would get give her his ultimatium.

***

As Rey woke in the chair of the outdoor suite she could see the dark outline of Kylo Ren standing a few meters away on a bright open patio. He dawdled with an empty champagne glass hanging from his hand as he looked out over the crystal blue lake that filled the landscape beyond.

A gentle, soothing female voice filled Rey’s ears.

“Rey, you’re coming too right about now, and I want you to remain calm...”

Rey head lulled lazily to the side, she could see a gentle set of blue eyes gazing down at her wearing the white medical officer uniform of the First Order. Even in her weak state, panic and repulsion were her immediate instincts.

“What are you doing to me? Don’t touch me!” Rey protested weakly.

“You’ve been through a lot my dear. We had to remove a lot of radiation from your blood. Your muscles also have severe hypoxia. The transfusion should help but your muscles will still be weak and a little tender for the next few hours...”

Rey pushed the woman away. Despite her good nature she didn’t want a First Order doctor anywhere near her. Dragging herself to her feet she stumbled a few steps before colliding with the wall, thrashing her arms at the medical staff as they leapt to keep her upright.

“Please my lady, you need more rest!” The medical staff member begged.

But Rey just waved her away again. She was stronger than this woman was giving her credit for.

“There are fresh clothes over here, if you want to change” the lady gestured, guiding Rey towards a lounge with a set of clothes on it.

“I don’t want your bloody cult uniform!” She growled back, the woman finally stepping back at the threat.

She had barely moved from the medical bench and she already felt incredibly weak.

But she was determined to her get answers from Kylo Ren and then she would cut and slash her way out of here.

Stepping out onto the patio she approached Kylo Ren. Trying to shield the blaring sun from her vision.

“Where is my lightsaber?” She yelled at him.

Gently, he raised his left hand, presenting the lightsaber to her with an open palm. She immediately force grabbed for it, sending it rocketing into her hand. The impact nearly doubling her over.

Though she was a little shocked he just let her take it. She expected more resistance.

He turned around slowly, tapping the empty wine glass on his other hand nervously, leaning against the stone balustrade behind him. He was attempting to look at ease though his twitching suggested otherwise.

She could also now see he was dressed differently, and it was off putting to Rey.

Instead of his normal padding suiting with billowing cape, he wore a simple black well fitting suit with a high neckline and small silver badges across his chest. It was almost too elegant for him and his brutish ways.

It put her on the back foot. And she hated being on the back foot with him. Too many secret had landed her in this predicament and she was done with them.

“Where am I?” She demanded.

“First Order controlled world of Cantonica in the corporate sector.” He responded softly attempting to keep his tone very calm.

“How did you find me?” She snarled, immediately following his answer.

“You probably don’t want that answer...” he whispered.

“NO MORE LIES REN! I burnt your hair! Now tell me how you found me!”

He shrugged and drew a deep breath.

“My hair was not the only thing of mine that I left with you...”

“Bullshit!” Rey exclaimed “Despite your efforts I’m not pregnant! I found the birth control in your fathers escape pod before I even found the food!”

Kylo Ren smiles and chuckled at this.

“Typical of him”

But Rey wasn’t going to let him up for a second.

“How?” She growled

“Well you had the right idea. And it was alive and a part of me right up until you used the birth control, wasn’t it?”

“Ugh!” She looked away, disgusted that he would have even thought to use something so vile. No amount of desperation would ever have made him think to use his own essence to find her.

“Why have you brought me here?” She finally spat.

“One, you needed help and urgent medical attention. Two, this was the closest planet with the necessary amenities and trained staff.” To which he paused and resumed tapping his glass, his mind mulling debating how he should phrase the final one “and thirdly... I have business here...”

She could tell already he was holding something back from her.

She activated her lightsaber.

“The truth Ren.” She growled.

“I do not have my lightsaber on me Rey,” he replied gently raising his hands into the air “I am unarmed. But strike me down if you feel you must. I won’t stop you. I only deserve as much”

She looked him over too. He was right. It usually hung off his hip.

Why was he doing this?

Rey could feel her resolve breaking.

She was tired and she wanted to cry.

“Tell me...” she whispered, her bottom lip trembling and water rising in the corner of her eyes “just tell me the truth. Please”

“I wanted to show you something...” he said nervously.

“What?” She asked incredulously “what could you possibly want to show me that I haven’t already seen from you?”

His eyes locked with her own. Determined to show he was deathly serious.

“I wanted to show you what a day by my side could look like...”

Rey wanted to laugh. But it was almost in a hysteria.

After everything he had put her through. Almost killing her and then sending the Knights of Ren after her.

Had he really dragged her across the galaxy just to spend time with him?

It was almost too much of a cruel joke.

“So, I’m your prisoner?” She spat back at him.

“Not at all,” he replied “if you turn around you’ll see the latest TIE silencer, curtsey of the First Order. Your details are already programmed into the ship, you can leave any moment you want.”

What was he playing at?

It couldn’t be this simple.

Rey stepped away from him and glanced over her shoulder. She could see the dark menacing ship out of the corner of her eye.

Holding her lightsaber up towards him, she slowly backed away, moving towards the ship.

But he didn’t move.

In fact, as she walked away he turned his back to her, gazing out over the water, letting his shoulder slump over. He resumed spinning the glass around on the stone balustrade, making no move to follow her.

With some distance now between them, Rey broke into a run, quickly exhausting herself in her fatigued state. Giving up, ended up walking over to the spaceship instead.

Outside the front two guards lay waiting. They seemed to look up as she approached and stood to attention.

“Are you here to stop me?” She asked them angrily.

“Uhh... Pardon my lady?” One stormtrooper asked.

“I said... **did Kylo Ren give you orders to stop me**?” She bellowed at them.

“N-no my lady!” The other jumped, his voice trembling “it’s your ship. You may go where you please”

“Sentry trooper protocol dictates that the entrance of any open spacecraft of terra soil is to be guarded by two troopers at all time.... uh my lady. To prevent stowaways” the other rambled, trying to sound official.

“And to prevent the rats. The rats here are huge here” the other trooper exclaimed, gesturing the size with his hands. The other one nodding along with him.

These storm troopers were very strange.

Slowly walking up the gangway, Rey watched then as she boarded. Ready to strike should either of them make any movements.

But not only did neither of them move but one waved as the door closed.

“Have a nice flight!” He said cheerily before both of them turned and walked towards the other side of the landing pad, stepping behind the safety line.

They really hadn’t tried anything.

Rey rushed up into the cockpit and began flicking on the engines, the on board computer immediately recognising her and providing her access to the terminals.

The engine buzzed and purred as it stirred to life.

As Rey looked out the window before taking off, she could still see Kylo Ren, looking out over the crystal blue lake. His sad and sallow gaze staring endlessly into the water.

***

Kylo Ren drew some deep breaths. He had to believe in the force, and everything in his heart was telling him that this was the way it had to be done.

But it was a gamble.

A gamble he was watching himself loose.

He tried to quiet his mind, focusing on any mistake he could have possibly made.

But there was nothing. The force still telling him to hold steady.

Hux had told him that while he was on Cantonica that he should try and embrace some of the local customs. But gambling had not intended to be one of them.

Particularly gambling on the woman he loved.

As he heard the engine stir behind him he could feel his heart begin to tear at itself. Chunk by chunk, ripping and tearing out of his chest. He gripped harder as the stone in front of him, forcibly trying to stop the quaking terror from taking over his body.

The terror at loosing the one he loved.

He didn’t realise he’d been holding his breath until he heard the engines shut off.

He could hear FQ-4438 state “Welcome back My lady”

“Shut up!” She yelled at him as she stomped back over to Kylo Ren.

He turned back around as her footsteps approached, his heart leaping out of his chest that his gamble had paid off. Despite still catching his breath, he couldn’t restrain the smile from his face as she closed in.

“You have 24 hrs.” She growled at him, trying to seem commanding.

“24hrs.” He replied frankly, still trying to subdue his grin.

Rey sighed and rolled her eyes.

“I suppose your idea of my ‘presence at your side’ involves spending an entire day lounging around in bed all day and keeping each other company?” She asked sarcastically.

Kylo Ren chuckled.

“As much as that would be a dream come true, sadly not. Would you like a change of clothing?”

“Don’t push it” she sniped back.

But her answer had put a grin on Kylo Rens face that even her foul mood was unable to undo.

He extended out his elbow to Rey.

“Come we have a First Order to run.”

***

Rey thought she would have known what to expect of this day when she agreed. But as they boarded the train at the station in central hub, she was starting to feel like she’d had it all wrong.

“Where are we going?” She asked him curiously.

He held her hand and pulled her through the practically empty carriage, making their way to standing at the forward front carriage . Best view in the house, looking out the front window.

“Well,” he began as the train took off through the desert landscape, the rich red and caramel earth rolling beneath them as they travelled at the speed of sound “Cantonica was integrated into the First Order about a year ago, since then we have set up a comprehensive transport and communications system. We also installed the lake that you saw outside the room earlier.”

Rey stopped gazing in wonder out the window to poke him in the side.

“I thought we agreed, no conversion to the First Order?” She asked sarcastically.

He winced and rubbed his side.

“Just factoids,” he chuckled “It’s a little hard to explain what we are doing today without explaining the why.”

Rey rolled her eyes.

“Fine!” She bemoaned “I suspend our agreement about conversion. Just try not to sound too preachy...”

Kylo Ren smiled as they pulled into the first station, the lurch of the train sending Rey falling into Kylo Ren.

She had forgotten for a moment how feeble her muscles still were.

But his strong arms held her up, the warmth and connection they shared becoming immediately apparent once more.

Their eyes locked together as the bustling crowd of people ushered into the train, cramming themselves in around them.

Rey could feel Kylo growing protective, and he leaned against the railing pulling her in closer so that she didn’t get crushed.

Rey could feel her pulse rise being so close to him.

Having him there and in the flesh was something new for her. She hadn’t realised the intimate little things about him that were fogged during their intimacy using the force.

Like his smell, being so much richer and complex than her first impression. That his warmth and the feeling of his clothes against her skin felt more real and tangible. Like the softness of his breath against her forehead and the tingles against her skin.

She had forgotten how much more real he could feel, considering she was use to his texture being more ethereal.

As the crowd crammed more of themselves in, the pressure began pushing Rey and Kylo Ren closer together, the distance between them shrinking to nothing but the fabric of their clothes.

She could feel his erection between his legs starting to bulge.

He coughed and looked away awkwardly as she realised the effect she was having on him.

“Ah... what can I say? Our public transport system has been somewhat of a success” the crimson in his cheeks rising.

“Ahem, now what was I saying, yes so I um...” his cheeks getting darker as Rey cheekily slid her hip in closer, rubbing herself over the area of his manhood.

As the doors behind the last few passengers closed, Rey realised in the crush that nobody could turn, let alone see, what she was doing to him.

“You were saying...” she replied in a sultry voice, moving her hand up between his legs.

He flinched as her fingers caressed his manhood.

“I don’t think this is the place to...uh...”

His words fading away as she stroked the length of his shaft. His bodily response to shiver as he tried to conceal the arousal he was fighting against.

She leaned in and whispered into his ear.

“Would you rather I used my lips?”

He hardened significantly at that. But she relented as they pulled into the next station, a few people getting off and two storm troopers getting on.

But as the doors closed again she resumed the pressure. Her fingers dancing over his now throbbing shaft.

“Do you think your men would mind if I disciplined you here? In front of them?”

Kylo Ren started grinding his teeth. His mind clearly debating what he could get away with in such a confined space.

“An Imperial Credit for your thoughts? What is your command my Lord?” She whispered.

“Ah! Coins!” he responded nervously, immediately pulling down her hands and fumbling in his pockets

“Coins?” She replied is disbelief. She hadn’t meant credits literally! Of all the things he could be thinking about right now ‘coins’ was not one of them.

“Yes... here” he said pulling out some gold bronze and silver coins and enthusiastically handing them to her. She stood in disbelief.

This really wasn’t what she had expected when she signed up today.

“So,” he began with nervous excitement “when a planet aligns with the First Order, it comes with a guarantee that every man woman and child gets an entitlement of rations. 2700kj per day to be exact. But we realised early on that no matter how much you feed, clothe and educate the population, irregardless of how poor and malnourished the population is, they will rebel. So in essence, we introduce a system of currency and bartering to handle the purchasing of all non-essential items”

Rey could see he was getting really excited by this. But could not fathom why. Especially when she had just offered him a handjob.

“Now, giving the people First Order credits also seem to go poorly. People don’t like the change in the local bartering systems, particularly when the First Order takes over. So we give the population it’s own currency. Now in essence these coins have no intergalactic value. But we use it to encourage work or education. Those who work or are being trained get the coins to barter and trade. Look.” He said turning the coins over in her hand.

“This is Fenmei Carg, he’s a local philosopher who...”

“Where are you going with this?” Rey asked still baffled as to why Kylo Ren was wasting his precious few hours with her talking about coins, of all things!

Kylo Ren drew a deep breath to try and reign in his excitement.

“My role in the First Order is not to subjugate, but to inspire. Yes, I am to be feared, as any good leader should. But my main purpose is to show a kind of leadership that these outer rim worlds have been so sorely lacking. We cannot conquer by devastation alone. By inspiring people to become proud to work and proud of their currency, leads to production and innovation. This planet was on the brink of starvation when we arrived a year ago. Now we are on the cusp of something big. And If... you were to choose... to remain at my side... we would attend events like this frequently. To show the universe what balance we could bring together.”

The doors to the train opening up and Kylo Ren gesturing for her to take his arm.

She gently took his elbow and he lead her out. She did note the touch of romance to the gesture. Something that was only enhanced by his tight tailored suit. He seemed so bonafide.

Though he did require a moment to ‘adjust’ himself once they stepped out.

But as she walked out into the hovering station platform, her visions was filled with an incredible sight.

A canyon brimming with glimmering silver, shrouded in burnt orange red earth. Machines and people moved like little ants deep in the valleys as it dug into the earth.

“Magnificent, isn’t it” he grinned, leaning against the railing and taking in the view.

Rey could feel her heart immediately drop. Having being sold into slavery and working as a scavenger she knew the sensation well. There was nothing magnificent about the cruelty of that life.

“If you think seeing slaves are going to impress me...” she spat, tears slowly forming in the corners of her eyes “you are gravely mistaken...”

Kylo Ren immediately jumped to his feet, recognising her distress.

“No, never slaves! The First Order tries to abolish slavery where it finds it. But we understand it’s feat we have yet to conquer completely. Your life on Jakku is a testament to that. But every person down in that mine is an employee. Sometime who would receive rations whether they work or they don’t. They are paid to innovate. The native Cantonican’s are born tunnellers. That there,” he said pointing to a giant digging machines “It an Eskervat. A design and creation by the people who work here. It does the job of 6000 tunnellers with each scoop. It is purposely designed to extract the ore and begin processing it. All we had to do was fund the research and development. That’s it. Now the first order can sell these innovations across the galaxy and implement them on all under our banner. The sales directly benefitting the people back here on Cantonica.”

But Rey wasn’t remotely sold.

“You claim to not use slaves but still abduct orphans to use for stormtroopers. And then convince these people to sell their best innovations in exchange for a useless currency...”

Kylo sighed, clearly getting frustrated by her lack of foresight.

“The stormtroopers receive and food, shelter and an education in return for 6 years of service and receive full payout of wages upon release. Is that not a better existence that starving or begging on the street? Or in your case slavery? Even your friend FN-2187 who, by the way, was only a year away from honourable discharge, would have been released from service with full benefits. So no Rey, not slaves. As for the Cantonicans innovations, that’s why were here today,” Kylo Ren replied sensing her distress slipping away.

Rey could feel herself getting a little ashamed.

She was so conflicted by what he was telling her now in contrast to what she had been told in the rebellion. Or that she was ashamed she was seriously being convinced by a leader of opposing side.

Was she as brainwashed as the First Order was? Or was her shame from the fact he was slowly convincing her that all this wasn’t as awful as she’d been made to believe.

“come, It’s almost time...” he whispered.

Taking his elbow once more he lead her out to an observation deck, the floor brimming with people dressed in varying levels of refinery. Rey suddenly realised how underdressed she was and that she should have taken Kylo up on his offer to change her clothes.

Her dirt covered white scavenger uniform a far sight from those around her. It made her feel unworthy to be there.

But Kylo Ren didn’t seem to be ashamed in the slightest.

“Lord Kylo Ren,” a tall Cantonican man announced as he approached them “It is an honour to have you and your guest here today.”

Rey couldn’t help but admire the thick woollen coat the Cantonican was wearing, despite the blaring heat from the desert all around. She wondered why he hadn’t fainted from heat exhaustion. But it seems they were all pulling out every stop they could to looked refined in the moment.

“It is an honour being here.” Kylo Ren responded warmly “is everything ready?”

“Yes,” the Cantonican replied “awaiting you command my lord”

Unfurling his arm from hers, Kylo took a glass of champagne off a passing waiter and stood at the front of the room, the crowd of people slowly drawn around him as he nervously waited for them to settle so he could begin.

Rey could help but notice how nervous he looked.

Did he hate public speaking?

She could feel his unease through the force, her instinct to help him kicking in. But she needn’t have worried. As soon as he locked eyes with her she could feel his bravery rise.

Was that something she would do for him?

What she would provide standing at his side?

“Thank you honoured guests and Cantonican’s” he began, his voice firm and unwavering “Today is a great day for Cantonica and the rest of the galaxy. Today Cantonica becomes a united member of the First Order and integral part of the machine that will make all under our banner greater and more connected. It is through the tireless efforts and incredible innovation that we are all here. And I salute each and every one of you in the success that you’ve had in bringing Cantonica into a better future. To Cantonica!”

“To Cantonica!” The crowd cheered in response, all raising their glasses. As he drank a sip of the champagne, Rey could see in the far off in the distance several spaceships taking flight into the night sky. She wasn’t sure she’d understood the significance of the moment but politely clapped all the same.

Kylo Ren stepped down from the front as another speaker stepped up to capture the attention of the crowd. He gingerly walked back over to Rey, gesturing for her to take his arm once more.

“All that pomp and posture for some ship taking off?” She asked him

“Those ships,” he whispered, striving not to disturb the current speaker “are filled with Cantonican ore. That ore is the strongest in known galaxy and will provide much needed protection for military and civilians alike. This means that intergalactic traders will have to accept Cantonican currency and implement it into the federation of trade. That ‘useless’ currency you spoke of, is about to invite enterprise and prosperity to this country.”

“I don’t get it,” Rey asked, frustrated by all the information she was receiving “what does the First Order get out of bring prosperity to Cantonica?”

Kylo Ren smiled and pulled her into an embrace.

“What did you think the mandate of the First Order was? Stability and security comes from unity. Like us... we work better, together, when we’re not fighting”

Rey gulped.

She couldn’t deny that she was extremely attracted to him in this moment. Like Kylo Ren was upholding the morals and actions she expected from Ben Solo.

That all her beliefs about Kylo Ren were tainted by the biases of other.

That despite his rage and justified anger at the universe about how he had been treated, particularly by those he loved, he still acted with integrity. That his morals were still aligned with her own.

That he was a good man. The man she though he was. The man she loved.

She should have said to him in that moment that she admired him for this. That he was doing the right thing. But found herself oddly mute, captured in the gaze of his eyes.

But her body was responding more loudly then her words ever could.

Her body wanted his.

She wanted him to feel everything she desired to do to him.

Suddenly he lurched back a little, connecting through the force to read her emotions during her unexpected silence.

“That was...” He chuckled nervously “not exactly what I was expecting to feel from your aura when I told you that.”

Rey bit her bottom lip.

“Well, remind me to reward you later,” she whispered leaning in close to his ear “or would you prefer to be punished...”

Kylo Ren coughed a little, trying to disguise the rising red in his cheeks.

“We...ah...still have a little more work to do...” he gulped, his eyes nervously scanning the room to see if anyone had noticed his change in disposition. He was seriously debating about whether or not he could get away with them slipping away for a few moments.

All too quickly the smell of her skin and her pheromones were calling to him.

That in their embrace she was a little too close.

He had forgotten how intoxicating she was in person.

He hadn’t felt this since the first time he’d captured her, it was the scent he remembered strongest after removing his helmet. Her smell immediately having a visceral effect on his body.

His breath became unsteady.

“...we...could spare...about 20 minutes before our next engagement...” he whispered to her.

She nodded in response.

Swiftly he took her hand and lead her off the observation deck. No-one seeming to notice their absence as they left.

As they scoured the hallways, Rey couldn’t help feel like this was what she’d been missing out on. That part of young love that the other girls in rebellion had been raving about. The danger and mischief associated with the adventures into intimacy.

The secret moments in locked rooms.

But as they moved from door to door, Rey knew Kylo Ren was being picky. Factoring in her comfort over the urgency of their lust.

This wasn’t about comfort.

It was the first time they had been together in the flesh and she wanted him now.

She could only wonder why they hadn’t devoured each the moment they first laid eyes on each other.

Upon opening a storage cupboard Rey pushed him in. Kylo Ren almost tripping over some of the rooms contents.

“I-I’m sure I can find you something more comfo-“ he managed to mumble out before Rey locked lips with him, pushing up against a large storage box as the door closed and locked behind them. His knees buckling and forcing him to sit on top of the box.

Rey crashed their lips back together in a fiery passion, using her free hand to slide her pants down past her feet, mounting herself to straddle his lap and grinding against him through her underwear. She could already feel him getting hard again.

This is what she wanted.

She wanted it passionate and rough.

She began pulling at his clothes, opening his suit and unbuttoning his pants.

“Wait...wait...” he gasped “I have the entire First Order at my finger tips, I could have a luxury super liner here in seconds...”

“I don’t want a luxury super liner,” Rey growled roughly unzipping his pants and pulling out his manhood, applying pressure as she roughly stroking up and down the shaft, releasing a guttural moan from his lips.

She then said something that surprised them both.

“I want control”

Moving her underwear aside she moved his tip towards her entrance, allowing the pressure of her body pushing down on him to part her lips and give him access.

As his head slowly inserted inside he grabbed onto her thighs, holding her up.

“I can’t...” he gasped “I won’t give up control...”

“Submit” she growled, grabbing a fistful of his hair.

He moaned deeply, his manhood twitching inside her.

Kylo Ren opened his eyes just a moment to look into hers. He could see the yellow start to grow.

Her path to the dark side opening up before him.

The seed of knowledge taking hold and spreading its roots into her mind. Her first steps on the pathway to becoming a Sith . Like his own, when he first decided to walk this path.

The delicious result of her becoming his.

Two Siths, all for each other.

Who was he to deny her.

He released her thighs, allowing her to push down his shaft.

She moaned deeply. Her eyes returning to normal as she took him down to the hilt.

“Oh Kylo yes.”

 _Kylo_.

Suddenly he didn’t want this.

He didn’t want her to change. To stray from the perfection of what she already was.

“Ben.” He corrected “when we make love...it’s Ben”

Lifting himself and her up from the seated position he pressed her up against the wall. Grinding deeply into her before beginning to thrust.

He could feel her moving against the wall with each rough thrust, her fingernails digging into his neck as moved.

He could already feel how much better this felt that the overwhelming sensations of the feedback loop.

This time was so much more different. He could feel their steady build of pleasure. Their bodies connected and entwining, but in singularly, allowing them to appreciate the pleasure built within each other.

Kylo Ren could feel his climax coming close.

“I-I need to cum...” he gasped.

“I’m almost there...” she moaned “please... keep going...”

Kylo Ren was very aware of the risks, especially considering that he had to make up for the previous mistake from the day before.

But he already knew he was beholden to her whims.

Unable to deny her that which she craved.

He ploughed on, thrusting deeper and faster into her, struggling against his own breath as he moved. Begging his body to hold out.

As she cried out, her body twitching in the throes of her orgasm, Kylo swiftly pulled himself out and, without direction, allowing his orgasm to spray against the wall.

He couldn’t hold back the growl with each pump of ejaculate.

Releasing the last drops of his essence and with his muscles collapsing, Kylo Ren stumbled backward and allowed himself to flop back down into the storage box. Rasping to reclaim his breath.

Rey, gasping too, slowly unfurled her legs from around his waist, moving to lift herself off him.

With a sudden urgency he pulled her into his chest, squeezing her tightly.

“Kylo, what wrong?” She asked gently, reciprocating the hug and pressing his face into her chest.

“I don’t want you to become a Sith. I don’t want that for you. Not you Rey” he gasped, still breathless from their play as his arms tightened.

“Kylo... I...”

“No I’m serious,” he stated firmly pulling away to look at her in desperation “You are every inch of perfection and I **need** you how you are. I need you to remain like that. I don’t want to lose you to the rage that consumes you as a Sith. Not the woman I love. And it is you Rey, it’s always been you. My Empress. My Goddess. I need the calm you bring to my soul. The salve my pain. So please... Don’t turn to the dark side.”

Rey breathed out realising the impact this moment was having on him.

“Please... because I love you...” he begged.

“I love you too” she whispered back, gently pressing their lips together with his before placing her head on his shoulder. Squeezing him tightly and letting him breath deeply of her scent. Letting the tension and worry slip away.

But as his body relaxed she could feel the yellow glow in her eyes once more.

Too late, she thought, as he had already given her what she wanted.

He submitted.

***

OH SHIIIT! Dark Rey is a comin! And a cummin ;)

If you didn’t read before this is part 1 of I suspect 2 parts for chapter 6. It would be too long otherwise. But let me know what you think all the same.

But I cannot wait for the next part

GONNA BE SO MUCH FUCKING FUN!


	7. Kyber Crystal

This is a Reylo fanfic that is purely written for smut reasons! I do not own the original work or are affiliated with the Star Wars brand - just a fan and some of the story won’t line up with the canon! If smut offends you or topics of sex upset you YOU ARE IN THE WRONG PLACE. Turn back now - THIS IS R18 STUFF. Otherwise join me in my gutter trash can and enjoy the ride!

P.S. For this episode imagine the events of the last Jedi happening in the background. I’m going to make my own Star Wars. With blackjack and hookers. Also Poe came along on the mission, because I say so and it’s my story.

Also, you’re welcome XD  
  


***

Kylo Ren was waiting patiently.

Patience may be his ally but he was terrible at it when it came to her, flipping the object in his hand over and over several times.

The wait only making him more anxious.

“What’s taking so long!” He grumbled to himself.

When they returned from a day filled with meeting people and organising events they should have been allowed to retire to their room. Recuperate in the warmth of each other arms.

But despite it being well after 7pm, their day sadly wasn’t over.

Due to the successful launch of the Cantonican currency and expansion into intergalactic trade, they were expected to make an appearance at the gala event at the Canto Bight Casino. The event would not just be hosting Cantonica‘s rich and powerful, but also interested foreign investors.

In order for their plans to be successful, he would need to make an appearance.

He could feel his back muscles ache as the events of the day had worn him down. The thought of a long hot bath with his beloved beckoning him to get this somewhat over and done with.

He had become very aware of the clock ticking downward of their time together. And despite his ravenous appetite for her, he doubted he could keep her awake all night.

Some of their time left together would be lost in sleep.

He could only hope the time they had left, would be spent as pleasurably as possible.

Their little tryst in a storage closet was nowhere near close enough to satisfy him.

He craved alone time with her.

Even if it would just be to watch her sleep in his arms.

He could only dread how much more painful watching her walk out would be compared to her fading away. At least when they were intimate through the force she didn’t have a choice when she left.

This time it was going to make her leaving much more personal.

Still, she had excelled in all of their activities over the course of the day. Greeting dignitaries with charm and grace, despite what he could clearly see was anxiety about how underdressed she was.

So when they had arrived back at the casino she had readily accepted a shower, change of clothes as well as a android stylist to do her makeup and hair. Kylo Ren had ensured the spare no expense in her formalwear this evening.

He was grateful that the medical staff had taken her measurements, allowing him to have a gown printed. He had received a notification earlier in the day that the dress had been completed, adornments and all.

Which made it all the more anxiety inducing that this seemed to be taking forever.

His mind had starting to turn doubt on itself.

_What if she hates the dress?_

_What if she decides she wants to leave?_

_What if she realises the mistake she made being with him?_

After everything they’d been through he still wasn’t ready yet to say goodbye.

He had one last stand to make and planned to make it after the gala tonight.

One last chance to convince her to stay.

Right on cue the door to their suite opened. Rey stepping out into the hallway.

He should have known what to expect. He had ordered the design of the gown himself.

But seeing her in it took his breath away.

Her black gown sparkled like the night sky. Glimmering with Cantonican dust interwoven into the vanta black fabric. The sheer cutouts of the side bust and hip accentuated her form in ways that no other outfit had. The curved panels trailing down the soft contours of of her hips, alluding to a tantalising amount of skin. He could already see she had chosen to rely on the support of the dress instead of undergarments.

It was intoxicating to know he could ravish her at any second by simply lifting her dress.

It was going to take a lot of restrain to keep his hands to himself while in polite company.

But this only made her appears sexier while wearing the opera length gloves he’d requested. His breath hitched at the thought of what she would do to him while wearing nothing but those.

But that was merely the gown.

Kylo Ren had to appreciate the effort the Android had made in darkened her beauty too, the smokey eye and deep blood red lipstick making her appear seductive and dangerous. Her hair threaded upwards into tight laced braids that intertwined around a black halo crown, glimmering with the same Cantonican sparkle.

She was every inch the dark empress of his visions.

“You look exquisite my Empress...” he whispered to her.

“Thank you” she responded shyly“you don’t look too bad yourself...”

“Oh,” he chuckled “I just changed into another suit that...uh...wasn’t torn”

She bit her lip and looked away, trying to conceal her blush.

“Well don’t get too excited,” She giggled back “I have only take a few steps and I already know I’ll need help in these ridiculous shoes” pointing to the large set of strappy black stiletto heels on her feet.

He should have assumed that she’d never worn anything like this before.

“You don’t have to wear them if they’re uncomfortable” he assured.

“Oh but I want to,” she cooed rubbing the lapels on his suit “I want you to envision that they’ll be the only things I’ll be wearing later...”

Kylo Ren couldn’t suppress the twitch he felt in his half mast manhood in that moment.

“Well with a promise like that, I guess we should get this event over as quickly as possible” he gestured, extending his elbow “shall we?”

She took his arm and comfortably let him lead her down the grand staircase through to the lobby where the ballroom lay.

She was smitten with this romantic type Kylo Ren.

The way he fawned and gushed over her.

It was almost as though she’d found everything she’d been missing.

That he was what had been missing.

The niggling sensations of doubt that had permeated every corner of her mind seemed to have abated.

Was it really okay for her to just accept that this what she wanted?

Would it really be okay if she was to accept his proposal to spend her life at his side?

Become a part of his world and, in turn, bring prosperity to people under the banner of the First Order?

Have a **real** impact in the direction the Order would take?

Perhaps mould it in her own morality? Working for the betterment of everyone?

And what of Kylo Ren? Would it be okay to surrender herself to his affections? Embrace what she wanted him to do to her and, in kind, what she could do to him.

Allow herself to be worshipped by him.

Could she really let it all go and accepted that this is what she wanted?

That she wanted to let go of the past.

A past only he knew.

An answer to something that had plagued her mind, imprisoning her back of Jakku. Drawing her to return time and time again to the misery that awaited her there.

Could she really serve along side him knowing that he would keep that knowledge from her?

If she could not, then this next step into this room... the step that could be the start of her new life... would be a lie.

She needed to know.

She paused outside the large doors to the ballroom, taking both his hands and looking into his eyes with sincerity.

“If I am to serve by your side... I need us to have total honesty...” she suddenly asked. Nervous that he may rebuff her, or disregard her question.

He pulled her in close, pressing his chest into her own and feeling the power of their force bond between them.

“Of course,” he whispered “I swear I will never lie to you...”

Rey gulped deeply, knowing how this was ‘make or break’ for her.

He could feel it too.

“You... you said you knew who my parents were. Tell me... spare no detail.”

Kylo Ren took a deep breath and stepped back holding each of her hands firmly. He wanted to say “is this really the time?” Knowing the devastating effect his words were going to have on her. 

She looked so beautiful and he didn’t want to see her cry.

But he knew he should have told her long ago.

That he’d had no right keeping it from her.

“Search the force. You already know the truth. They were nobody. They were filthy junk traders. Sold you off for drinking money. They're dead in a pauper's grave in the Jakku desert. You come from nothing...“

Reys eyes were already brimming with tears.

“I am nothing...”

Kylo Ren leant in, pressing his lips to her own, desperately wishing to crush the pain in her heart with every ounce of what he was.

As they kissed, she felt him slide something onto her second last finger.

She looked down to see a ring he had placed, a gold band with a red Kyber Crystal adorning its centre.

A shard from _his_ Kyber Crystal.

“...But not to me... and when these doors open, you won’t be to anyone else... ever again...”

Is this why he didn’t have his lightsaber on him? Had he really destroyed it just to give it to her?

Swiftly taking her hand and wrapping it around his elbow the doors to the ballroom opened. The announcer grasping the attention of every person in the room.

“Ladies and Gentlemen it is my pleasure to introduce the guests of honour this evening! It is my very distinguished honour and particular privilege that I introduce Lord Kylo Ren and Lady Rey of Ren...”

Rey could barely hear the applause as they stepped through into the room.

White noise filling her mind.

_Rey of Ren._

Her breath hitched in her throat.

Had he just introduced her as his wife?

Rey could barely think as Kylo waved a little to the crowd. Guests crowding in around them, desperate to meet them both and awash them with admiration.

“Did you just...?” She asked, suddenly aware of the crashing tidal wave of adorning people washing over her.

“It is,” he responded nervously “or should I say would be...If you choose to remain at my side...”

“And if I don’t?” She asked nervously, her stomach now plunging at the thought that she could realistically give all this up.

Give _him_ up.

He paused for a moment, letting that painful though sink in.

“Then you’ll be free to come back any time you wish” he whispered, trying to force a smile, his lip clearly trembling.

Not the answer he wanted.

But he knew he had to respect her wish for freedom. He could never keep her against her will. 

But knew now he would be silently counting down the dreaded hours until he couldn’t have her anymore.

It added an extra urgency to his time with her, and he would strive to make his presence at this engagement brief.

He wanted to enjoy every last moment he could have with her, knowing at dawn she would likely leave.

He grasped her hand a little tighter, knowing now that he needed to treasure these small moments as he made pleasantries with others.

But he wouldn’t give up yet. He had several more hours until then and he would spend every one of them focusing on Rey.

The centre of his universe.

Though he would later come to realise that if he’d been more vigilant, he would have felt the interlopers.

That he would have noticed through crowd of adorning eyes, gushing with praises, that he would have seen three sets of eyes scowling at him...

and scowling Rey...

***

Rey must’ve been on her third or fourth glass of champagne by the time Kylo Ren finally needed to leave her side. She was very warm and merry considering all the wonderful compliments she been receiving all night.

She knew on some level that they were pandering, using her to get through to Kylo Ren. But being treated like royalty was having an intoxicating effect on her.

She supposed if she were to become his wife, she would in part become real royalty, though the planet of which he was prince no longer existed.

“Snoke needs to speak to me,” he stated warmly “are you going to be alright by yourself?”

“Yes,” she giggled “I’m having a wonderful time with the ambassador from Tophur Set, we were just discussing their ambitions to purchase some of the Cantonica‘s Ore”

Kylo Ren looked down at her, practically beaming with pride. He gently leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Whispering in her ear.

“If you manage to get a deal with them I will be forever in your debt. Though don’t offer more that 2500 shipments per quarter.”

Reys heart fluttered.

He was really trusting her with this.

Like she truly was an equal partner to him.

He kissed her once more of the temple before heading out, giving her a little wave as he disappeared out of the ballroom. Her heart even lighter than before.

Maybe she really was cut out for this lifestyle. The guests seemed far less nervous when she was around and seemed to be preferencing her over him.

Probably due to the fear Kylo Ren struck with most, irregardless his jovial mood this evening.

But then again they didn’t know him like she did.

But who was she to complain? They seemed to be very willing to do business with her and pander her all the while. It may yet give her a useful role by his side. Give her life meaning as she ruled along side him.

She had been so thrilled with her own newfound purpose that she had completely disregarded the menacing presence encroaching on her.

“What are you doing here?” A very familiar and very angry voice growled.

_Finn_.

Rey slowly turned around.

Dressed in refinery, Finn, Poe and another female member of the rebellion she hadn’t met yet stood around her.

“I thought you were meant to be training with Luke Skywalker not cozying up to a tyrannical dictator!” Finn Spat.

“It’s not like that!” Rey protested “I was training with Luke. I’ve only been here a few hours!” 

Her old life already seeming light years away.

“Look pretty cosy from what we could see ‘Rey of Ren’” Poe added. His words putting a tarnish on the title that had made her heart feel so light. “Are you still on our side at all? Or has all this corruption turned your head to the dark side?”

Rey could feel a lump growing in her throat.

“I was brought here against my will,” she whimpered, feeling the water rising in the corners of her eyes “I was fleeing the knights of Ren when I got caught... And what about you! What in the galaxy are you doing here?” She accused.

“Saving the rebellion!” Finn snarled “Leia got injured and the rebellion is fleeing the First Order. We are here looking for a hacker who can help us destroy the First Order’s tracking device attached to our ship!”

“Leia is injured?” Rey asked with concern.

“Yes and if we don’t get that tracker offline we won’t be able to get away” Poe confirmed.

Rey searched the force, Leia was weak but alive. The crushing weight of concern as she rested.

_Rey_. Her voice seemed to call.

They could feel each other.

“She’s alive...” Rey whispered.

“But we don’t know for how much longer... Rey, we could really use your help...” Poe asked sincerely.

Rey heart sank. Guilt filling her being with the knowledge that she didn’t want this to end. That she didn’t want her time with Kylo Ren to end. But helping the resistance would be something Kylo Ren would not tolerate. Even if it meant saving his own mother.

But she couldn’t abandon her friends either.

“What did you need?” she asked regretfully.

“Kylo Ren...” as soon as Poe said his voice Rey’s heart plunged.

_Please no._

“We need you to distract him for about an hour while we find and retrieve a hacker called DJ”

_Please I don’t want to do this._

“I can manage that,” she begrudgingly replied, the sinking feeling in her body getting worse. “I’ll draw him away. I know something that could keep him busy.”

“Where will we meet you after? Will you be able to get away by yourself.” Finn asked seriously.

  
_After?_

_As in to leave?_

_Leave Kylo Ren?_

“I will...” she muttered sadly.

“Our ship is on platform 34, meet us there in an hour from the time you leave the ballroom”

Rey nodded.

_I don’t want to go._

***

Kylo Ren had heard enough. Pulling the earpiece out of his ear and throwing it down the hallway.

He knew she was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Between her old life and this one.

He didn’t need to read her force to hear the resistance in her voice.

But the fact she agreed still made him upset

It also tore at him knowing now that their plans had been cut short.

That he wouldn’t have the time or the chance to convince her anymore.

At least now he could take solace in the fact that he wouldn’t have to face dawn knowing it would be her last moments with him.

She would be gone long before then.

***

“Please tell Lord Kylo Ren that I have retired to our suite and would like him to meet me there.” Rey stated to a storm trooper. Who nodded and saluted in response.

She knew that when Snoke commanded Kylo Ren’s presence that he would be sequestered for as long as was commanded. He would not be able to excuse himself, even for her.

But considering he had been gone for some time, she realised a better use of her valuable time would be in preparation, rather than forming new deals for the First Order.

She had noted when she was dressing that kylo had organised a full wardrobe with undergarments made available to her. From that, she could pull something together to make this, their last time together, special for him.

But that very thought weighed heavily on her.

Entering their suite alone she could appreciate just how far from normal this life seemed. The room precluding their bedroom was at first glance appeared to be a throne room.

A place that Kylo Ren or other high ranking guests could receive people in a formal manner. Though Rey had seen similar chairs on the first order and knew they were sometimes used for holographic calls.

Rey knew Kylo Ren probably came back up here to speak with Snoke. Though she could feel that the room had been empty for quite some time.

To her surprise though, the light in their bedroom just beyond was lit.

Had he not gone back to the party after his call?

As she entered the suite she could see that he had changed out of his formal wear and into some more comfortable clothes. She slid up behind him, running her hands over his broad shoulders.

“I wondered where you’d disappeared to...” she whispered.

He shrugged her off.

“I had things to take care of...” he murmured back.

“Well now that we’re alone...” she purred “maybe you’re in the mood for that reward.”

“No.” He stated firmly.

“No?” She exclaimed in surprise “what’s wrong?”

He breathed out in exacerbation.

Slowly he turned to face her. Extending his hand out he grabbed one of the gems on her collar and pulled at it, it swiftly releasing the hidden microphone and cable from its position.

The look of horror that Rey must have given in that moment must have said everything she was thinking.

He had heard everything.

Why had he done such a thing?

“I had to make sure that I...corrected... anyone who talked down to you this evening. They wouldn’t do it in front of me.” He scowled bitterly, regretting himself having it installed in the first place.

Ignorance would have been bliss.

“Kylo...I...” Rey began but Kylo Ren just shook his head.

“Don’t bother,” he said sadly “Nobody knew you were here so this wasn’t something you colluded with them on. I appreciate that your friends put you in a difficult position Rey... But don’t use sex like this... Especially not on me.” He said before turning and walking towards the exit.

“But don’t worry... I’m not going to stop them. And I won’t stop you leaving before your time is up if you want to. Your clothes are cleanly pressed and in the cupboard. If they need me out of the way, I’ll spend the next hour working in the formal room out here.”

“But Kylo...” she gasped

“It’s fine,” he said sadly “I promise I won’t foil their plans”

Rey was relieved but still hurting, hurting for them both.

“But why let them?” She whispered. Was it just for her that he would compromise their security? Why let them get away with what is clearly a breech of security and abduction of a First Order personnel.

He looked down as he shut the door.

“If it helps my mother and let’s you be free again...” his words hushed by the closing of the door as he disappeared into the darkness beyond.

She should have been grateful, it could have gone a lot worse. He could have yelled, accused, done anything. He could have blamed her or repelled her or worse..

But he didn’t. He handled it in a calm manner.

He had given her the choice where everyone wins.

His mother will be saved, the First Order would never know, and her friends would save the day.

But at the end of this, the only one who was getting screwed was her.

Why was it that she was the one who always missed out?

The one who had to step aside and take the moral high ground?

She stayed today because she chose to know what life by his side would be like.

She chose to be here!

Choosing that life wouldn’t include having to bail her friends out every time they decided to gate crash a First Order event.

And why should she?

They had cornered her!

What was she meant to say “No, I’m considering switching sides?”

Why was she always the one who had to get fucked over and accept it with a thank you?

Because she let them.

Because she let them walk over her.

Because her choice was disregarded.

Why be given a choice when you can be useful to someone?

She could feel the rage building in her eyes, the yellow haze crowding her vision, and filling her mind with rage.

Storming into the dark room she approach Kylo Ren, sulking silently on the large black throne room chair with orange screens holographic screens illuminating his face.

He was pretending not to see her.

“You told me that you would show me what a day by your side would look like. Is this really what I can expect after a long day of work?”

“You don’t have to stay,” he sighed rubbing his temple but still refusing to look at her.

Rey unzipped her dress and let it slip off her shoulders and fall to the floor. Standing before him in nothing but a set of high heels and opera length gloves.

She stepped through the hologram and suddenly stomped a heel between his legs on the levitating throne.

Dangerously close to his manhood, he flinched and recoiled a little.

He was definitely looking at her now.

“You don’t get to tell me what I want...” she chided, “and since you seem to have forgotten, I still own you for several more hours...”

His eyes locking with hers, the yellow blazing within them clear as day.

“I want your obedience **Ren** ”

Kylo Ren would never admit how turned on he was by her when she was being scary.

God he wanted to obey.

He wanted to be on his knees beholden to her.

“You should never have to feel as though you need to...” the words drowning out as his arousal, the swelling in his trousers, became evident.

“Then submit...” she whispered, kneeling down and rubbing the black satin gloves along his legs“I don’t feel I need to do anything. Especially when it comes keeping my plans for this evening. Particularly if you don’t intend to intervene on the rebellions schemes...”

Reaching his belt she slowly released the clasp, slowly untying the strings of his pants. She could literally see the wheels in his head turning, internally debating whether he dared to touch her. His muscles twitching with excited anticipation as she peeled back to layer to unveil his cock.

His breath hitching as she exposed him.

He knew what she intended to do, resisting the urge to flinch, even as she slid his slowly hardening member out of his pants.

His eyes transfixed on her gloves as she rolled his foreskin back and forth over the shaft, forcing a moan from his lips.

He could sense her intent through the force, her hot breath caressing the tip of his cock.

He reached down and grabbed her chin as her lips parted to wrap around his manhood.

“That’s my j-“ was all he managed to get out as Rey instinctively force threw him backwards into the throne. The force instantly locking around his throat and restraining him to the back of the chair.

“Obedience!” She commanded before immediately regretting her action “Oh Kylo! I’m sorry!” Releasing him from her grip.

It had been enough to snap her back to reality. Back to her regular self. Horrified she had assaulted him in such a manner.

He on the other hand had never been so turned on.

The force choke was a purely Sith move.

Her power within the dark side was increasing.

He allowed himself a moment to consider all the perks of letting her convert to the dark side.

“No, no,” he coughed “it’s fine...” feeling his member quickly flooding with blood and growing rock hard.

_Do it again._.. his mind growled

“I won’t intervene...” he gasped.

He rationalised he could play to her a little. Surely there would be no further harm in submitting a little.

Choosing to obey, he slumped back into the chair with his arms locked down against the armrests, nervously allowing her to proceed.

Rey grinned, feeling his submission and becoming beholden to her desires.

Gently putting her tongue along the outside of his cock she gave him a lick. It seemed to have the desired effect as he ground his teeth and clenched his fists.

He already knew from experience that he wasn’t good at receiving.

Too intense for his liking. Especially with a mouth as small as hers.

She ran her tongue up the outside of his shaft one more time, the shiver coursing through his body emanating in the force in ripples around him.

She had longed to see him writhe beneath her and was determined to watch his face as her lips slid over the head of his cock. Pushing down the length of his shaft as far as her mouth would allow.

“Oh fuck...” he cried out, immediately covering his mouth with his hand. His thigh muscles clenching up underneath her arms as she did.

His gaze drifted out the nearby door, very aware that their room was guarded by storm troopers. Knowing his weakness wouldn’t be tolerated and rumors were toxic.

She moaned as she drew back on his shaft, plunging swiftly back down again. He suppressing another moan as his back began to arch, the pleasure coursing through him.

She was curious to see how much he could tolerate.

Picking up speed she began to move over him rhythmically, each time attempting to pull him deeper inside her, straining to accommodate more of him in the throat. His groans becoming louder with each dip of her head.

“R-Rey...” he desperately called out, his toes curling up from the floor beneath her.

She lifted her head, sliding him out of her mouth, looping her tongue around his tip before answering.

“What is your desire my Lord” she cooed.

He gulped nervously, not knowing if the question was going to be a step too far. But he knew now that their time was limited, he may not get another chance.

Fulfil one of his own desires.

Beautifully disheveled, Rey watched as he gingerly pointed to his neck.

She was immediately surprised and a little intrigued.

“Are you sure?” She asked “you’re going to have to promise me that you’ll tap out if it’s too rough...”

He nodded, biting his bottom lip twitching in excited anticipation.

She would require precision for this, something her beautiful long gloves impeded.

Placing her gloved finger in her mouth she bit down on the cloth, dragging the long satin gloves off her hand, rolling them off her arms. As she removed the left side she caught the ring as it dragged off her finger, replacing it once more before rolling her hand down his shaft.

Flesh on flesh causing him to shiver.

Kylo Ren smiled.

God how he had wanted this.

Rey’s fingers now unimpeded to control the force pulsing through them, she slowly lifted herhand and steadily increased the pressure around his throat.

He immediately began to choke, his body straining against the the rough pleasure coursing through his body. Rey took it as her opening. Sliding her lips back down over his cock and swiftly bobbing her head up and down, not sure how long he would last.

“Harder...” he rasped.

Rey increased the pressure a little harder, his body beginning to writhe, one of his hands instinctively going up to his neck as he gasped.

Rey, worried she’d gone too far, immediately released him.

He took a few deep breaths before desperately rasping out “Why’d you stop!”

“Oh... Sorry...I thought...” she apologised.

“No! I was just getting into it!” He pouted.

“Oh should I...”

“Yes, but this time -ack” he choked as Rey applied the force to his throat once more, but with more vigor.

The look of pleasure on his face as she squeezed, turned Rey on in a way she hadn’t considered before now.

His quivering and quaking body under her fingers making her want to feel her own version of his desired constraint.

She forced his manhood deeper into her throat. His large member pushing the insides of her throat to the limit. Unable to breath with his cock filling the whole cavity.

His dick throbbing and twitching inside her mouth as it reacted to the pleasure coursing through his body.

Her own nethers twitching as she struggled to deep throat him further,

She could sense that this was more pleasurable for Kylo Ren than the force thread trick. The little spasms of his cock increasing as he got close.

She could feel her own tension building along side him. She wanted to touch herself.

“I..m...cl..o..sh” he managed to get out.

A courtesy warning that she should stop unless she wanted to get a mouth full of cum.

But she wanted to taste him...unsure though if she could handle a full load.

Drawing him slowly back out from the depths of her throat, she swiftly and brutally rubbed up and down his shaft, keeping her mouth open as his cock began trickling with precum.

“Fuck” the only word he could gasp out as he came, his hands practically crackling the armrests of the throne as he did.

Rey lost focus and released his throat as he came. His hot cum squirting into her mouth and onto her face, covering her lips and cheek as he did.

Gasping for breath, Kylo Ren realised what he’d done and immediately removed his shirt, using it to wipe her face clean.

“Spit,” he rasped gesturing her to discharge his essence from her mouth.

No such luck. It was hers now.

She made sure to make eye contact as she swallowed, letting the salty fluid enter into her body. His cock visibly twitching in her hand as she did.

She giggled and licked her lips once empty.

“It doesn’t taste as bad in smaller doses” she joked.

He flopped back, unable to fathom a good answer.

“Haven’t had the desire to taste it myself, funnily enough” he croaked.

“Oh no! Your voice! I knew I was going too hard!” She gasped. Climbing up to see the red marks she had left on his neck. There was no way they weren’t going to leave a bruise.

He only waved her away.

“It’ll heal, besides... I don’t intend to do much talking from here...now... get up I want you to straddle the throne...” he reached up taking her hands and pulling her to step up onto the throne, putting her high heels on each of the arm rests.

“Are you sure you don’t need a moment?” She asked with concern.

“No, I’ve wasted enough time” he growled as he moved her arms he placed them on the top of the chairs’ headrest, sliding her thighs over his shoulder.

As his tongue found her thread, Rey knew it was her time to be rewarded.

Lapping and devouring he set about working her with his mouth. Knowing how to exploit every nook and cranny of her pleasure and dragging it to the surface.

Rey had little control of the moans and screams coming out of her mouth.

Guarding storm troopers be damned. They could fucking listen to her being ravished.

She could barely restrain herself as she grabbed a fist full of his hair and grinded her hips against his face, desperate to feel deeper.

But Kylo Ren had more tricks up his sleeve now that she was open to him. Splitting the thread, he diverted half from his tongue to his finger, gently inserted it inside of her.

It was enough to drive her over the edge like a jet engine.

“Oh god Ben!” the only warning she could give him.

“Cum in my mouth” he whispered, immediately resuming the assault of her body.

Not that she could stop herself anyway. She came hard, her body contracting and convulsing through the intense orgasm.

Unlike her, he didn’t hesitate, sticking his tongue deep inside her and lapping up any delicious drops of fluid that she released. He wanted all of it. Every drop and swallowed as her body quaked above him.

Licking his fingers once she was done.

He didn’t require and recuperation time, his cock had already been dragged back to full potential.

And he was not going to hold back.

Scooping her up on his shoulders, he lifted her up into the air. She shrieked in delight and giggled as he stepped down from the throne and carried her through into the bedroom.

“God Ben! Ahaha! What are you doing!” She laughed.

“Not waisting a further second with you.” He replied flopping her down onto the bed, tearing at his pants to lower them past his hips.

Gently aligning himself, he waisted no time pressing in, eliciting a deep panting moan from her lips.

He stared intently at her as he moved, hoping to capture every motion of her face as it contorted in pleasure, biting her bottom lip as he pushed in through to the hilt.

The noises she made being more addictive than any substance he had ever taken.

Despite his own recent orgasm, the crushing tightness of her body was already dragging him closer again.

“Fuck you’re so tight...” he whispered under his breath.

“You’re not allowed to cum until I give you permission...” she growled back. Part of their punishing play that only managed to get him closer.

“Now...be obedient and fuck me into the mattress” she commanded.

The sensations eliciting from her body were too delicious to ignore. Compelling him to slow his thrusting, letting every ridge and rib of his manhood excite her body. She seemed to immediately respond positively to the increase in sensitivity.

He gently held her in his arms, tracing kisses down her neck as their bodies glided together. The slowness building the pressure within her, her body crying out for release.

It was a testament to his skill as a lover, that even without the roughness she was still be drawn painfully close to release.

“I love you” he whispered, feeling the entanglement of his threads with her own. The force gently pulling them together as their bodies unified in pleasure.

As delicious as it was, Rey had already formed a taste for his roughness. The yellow growing in her eyes once more.

“Harder,” she growled, contracting the muscles inside her, forcing him down to a punishingly gruelling pace. He moaned under the crush pressure.

It was punishingly tight. It laboured his movement and pushed him to slow down, feeling the grinding pressure against every ridge within her.

Whatever his Empress commanded...

Thrusting hard through the pressure, she release the contracture, a deep guttural moan from her lips as he spurred onwards, her nails digging into his back as their bodies moved more rhythmically in unison.

“Oh Kylo...yes...” she moaned.

_Kylo_.

The words jarring enough to snap Kylo Ren back to reality, immediately checking her eyes and the dark forces around her. He knew deep in the recesses of his please muddled mind he should be discouraging any further progression to the dark side. But already knew how tempting the transition could be.

“I want control...” she whispered, using the pathway he opened to access his mind. Flooding him with every dark impulse, every deprave act she wanted to inflict on him.

And it that moment he no longer cared.

He knew he would relish all of them.

Especially the one with hot candle wax.

“On your back.” She commanded.

His body moving before his rational mind could tell him not to.

Lifting her up onto his lap he flopped them back over, his cock thrusting up into her as they landed, her body crashing against his own.

“Oh yes...” she moaned, already grinding her hips into him.

Kylo Ren placed his hands on her thighs, rotating his hips down to create some space between them before thrusting swiftly back upwards.

Despite the moan of pleasure, she used the force to grab both of his hands and restrain them up over his head.

“Naughty,” she growled leaning over and pinching his nipple into her hand “I commanded your complete submission...now you’re going to have to be punished...”

He’d been waiting to hear that all day. He rolled his head back and closed his eyes ready embrace any dark desire she could dream of.

_They’re in the building._

The force crashing a message through Kylo Rens mind. Snapping him back into reality.

He delved deeper.

_Footsteps creeping through the hallways. Two sets,_

_The guards downstairs knocked out._

_His lightsaber still disassembled. In the next room._

_Where was her lightsaber?_

_She’d put it in the bedside table draw._

He didn't need to search the force to check who the intruders were.

There would only be two stupid enough to try.

FN-2187 and Poe Dameron coming to save Rey.

His eyes flickered over to the clock.

She would be 20 minutes late for their rendezvous at this stage.

But Rey did not appreciate his distraction. Forcibly dragging him back.

Her force threaded tongue connecting with his nipple, the pleasure obliterating his focus and connection to the force.

He moaned loudly as she then dug one of her nails into his chest.

“Pleasure and pain Kylo...exactly how you like it” she murmured, her tongue running circles over his burning flesh.

“Fuck yes!” He cried out. Embracing the pleasure coursing from her.

As her body grinding into his he could feel himself losing control. Surrendering his rational mind to hers, consuming his senses and overwhelming his body.

The voice, the only thing breaking through.

_They’ve found you. You know what you need to do. Show them she’s yours... claim her in front of them. They will abandon her. She’ll only have **you** left._

Who was that speaking to him? Was it Rey? Someone else?

But it lit up the dark forces within his body, in a instant he could feel his eyes change, his mind opening itself to the dark side of the force, yellow clouding his vision.

“Mine.” He growled.

Pushing her up to sitting her upright, he began thrusting his hips upwards. Pounding away at her. His other hand moving to her hip, his force wrapped thumb immediately pressing it to her clit and ripping the thread through her body.

She cried out in ecstasy, he head throwing back and back arching, all consumed by the assault of pleasure in her body. He could feel himself moments before he climaxed, the overwhelming desire to succumb to temptation and inside her once more.

“Oh god, Ben... please..” she begged “ I‘m cumming” her body immediately contracting around his manhood.

_Ben_.

Her words breaking past the fog of Sith that had clouded his senses.

In an instant becoming hyper aware.

_They were watching._

This was wrong. He was wrong. He should never let anyone else see her like this.

Her friends eyes locked onto the her body, the one he was so disgustingly displaying for them now.

Exposing her to them.

Worse still rather than checking her worst impulses and protecting her from the dark side, he was pushing her to embrace it! Intertwining it with the play and sex. Rewarding the darkness within her and submitting to her desires.

He had to stop this **now**.

Immediately he sat up, wrapping his arms around her and covering her body, reaching for a blanket to cover her fully.

“Why did you stop? What’s wrong”

Kylo hung his head in shame.

“I’m sorry Rey. But I can’t lie to you. My soul yearns for you so bad that the dark part of me was willing to do anything to get it.”

“Lie?” She asked

“Your friends are right outside the door. They’ve been watching us. I wanted them to believe that you were happy and that you were so loved that you would never want to leave. And in turn I wanted them to leave, making you feel as though your friends had abandoned you. So you’d want to stay... with me... but I was wrong...” his voice quavering, realising yet another mistake he had made.

Her deserved to lose her this time.

Rey swept the blanket up to cover her body, climbing off his body.

“Have you really been watching us have sex?” She called out to the darkness beyond the door.

“No...” Poe responded.

Rey rolled her eyes and walked up to the door opening it fully to reveal the two men crouching and hushing at each other therein.

“What are you doing?” She yelled.

“Rescuing you!” Finn spat clearly annoyed “And by distract him I didn’t mean for you to throw yourself him” his face showing he was clearly hurt.

Kylo Ren could already feel the affection FN-2187 had for her.

How easily he would step into his shoes with Rey.

And a better man he would be. Uncorrupted by the dark side. Unable to drag her deeper into his world.

How easy it would be for him to draw her further from him and towards the light.

Kylo Ren already knew she had to go back. Before he corrupted her further.

“Dude stop!” Poe berated turning back to Rey. “we didn’t know what to expect. But we should go, we can talk about this later!”

Kylo Ren slid off the bed and pulled his trousers up. He casually walked to the cupboard and pulled out the day dress he had commissioned for her tomorrow. His dreams of seeing her wear it at breakfast tomorrow now shattered.

Walking up behind Rey and slipping the dress over her head, sliding it over her body with ease.

She turned back to look at him. Her eyes filed with confusion and pain.

Was this really the end? They seemed to ask.

“Ben...”

“You should go with your friends. They’re good friends and they came back for you. You belong with the resistance and my mother...”

“What about you?”

“What about him!” Finn spat angrily but was quickly hushed by Poe yet again.

Kylo Ren took her hand and locked his eyes with her own.

“As I said, you will always be welcome by my side... I am eternally yours. If you stay I will eventually have to take you to Snoke... and when that happens...I don’t know what will come next...”

“Then come with us!“

He shook his head.

“My work is too important. I can’t leave the First Order to Hux for it to be destroyed. Our work isn’t perfect but we do as much good as we are able. But,” he said spinning the Kyber crystal ring around her finger “I’ll never be more than a breath away.”

It was only then, as he spun her ring that she notice that he wore one too. Identical and even.

Like the partnership he had offered her.

His voice trembling as he forced down the pain. His body physically rejecting his words.

“Come on,” Poe whispered grabbing Rey, her eyes desperately looking at Kylo Ren one last time before being dragged out the door “we need to go.”

Not more needed to be said as she disappeared into the darkness of the room that waited beyond.

Disappearing to a place he could not follow.

With her force presence disappearing from his own, his body physically began giving out on him.

He stumbled backwards, retreating into the bathroom and throwing himself shower and turning on the highest water setting. Craving the white noise to drown out the sound of the crushing of his heart.

Then to drown out the sound of his tears.

***

Rey stopped, only making it as far as the top staircase.

She couldn’t do this.

She couldn’t go back without him.

She loved him and she didn’t want to be separated from him.

But they would never let her stay. Why was this choice theirs and theirs alone?

“I’m sorry.” She said softly, Both Poe and Finn turning back to look at her at the top of the stairs “I don’t think I can leave.”

“Rey don’t be ridiculous!” Finn exclaimed, realising the gravity of the situation “He’s a monster! Whatever he has told you in a manipulation! A coercion to convert you to the dark side!”

Rey breathed deeply. She didn’t know what to do.

He promised he hadn’t lied to her. Now he had given her up to keep that promise. She needed to know more. She had force Kylo Ren to bare his soul to her. Why hadn’t she demanded as much from her friends?

“Finn... you always told me that your were conscripted without a choice...that you would have been trapped there for life... but that’s a not true! Tell me... tell me how much longer to had in the First Order?” She asked

“What are you talking about!” Finn yelled “we need to go!”

“Tell me! People don’t stay storm troopers for life, they either die or retire at some stage! Tell me!” Her voice raising in desperation, the tears bubbling in the corner of her eyes.

“It’s not-“ Finn began but Po interrupted “He had a year, but that doesn’t matter Rey! He left because of the atrocities that Kylo Ren was committing! We have to get out of here!”

Rey paused.

And she already knew about Po’s past. A drug runner for an underworld kingpin.

Kylo Ren was right, no one side was better than the other.

At least the First Order had the man she loved.

“I...I can’t leave. I’m sorry” she whispered. Turning around and retreating back into the room.

“Rey! Rey!” Finn screamed after her, attempting to push past a Poe to get to her.

Po, holding him back, told him to leave her. That she was a lost cause.

She could make out their faint footsteps as they made a run for it in the other direction.

Stepping back into the room her heart sank to see it empty. Following the echo of a soft sob she stepped into the bathroom, finding him there on the floor, crouched in a heap, blocking out the sounds with his ears.

She could feel his mind trying to consume itself.

He really was lost without her.

He flinched as she wrapped her arms around him, letting the water cascade over them both.

He turned, shocked to see her there

But his instincts were immediate.

He dragged her down, desperately grasping her in an embrace. Clawing are her as though any moment she could vanish. His heart unable to withstand ever being parted from her again.

“Oh god... you came back...” barely able to believe it. He couldn’t restrain himself. Crashing their lips together with all the passion and love his heart could bare to stand.

Through his sniffles he held her again rocking her back and forth whispering softly

“Thankyou... Thankyou”

She laughed in almost a sob, feeling the same relief at choosing not to be separated from her soul mate.

“Are you back? Does this mean you are going to stay?” He asked, though his tone was begging.

“I’ll have to consider it,” she sniffled “though I don’t like Rey Ren as a name” she joked, watching a pained smile grow on his face.

“or Ben Ren for that matter.”

“We could become Kenobi for all I care” he sniffled back, relief finally cracking through to his face.

“Then why not after your grandfather? It doesn’t seem like you want to go back to Solo” she asked.

He pressed his lips to hers, letting the warmth dissolve away the last of his pain. They were finally going to be together. All for each other.

“Skywalker then...”

***

Now envision two storm troopers out in the hallway seeing Finn and Poe coming towards them like “sweet Jesus we hope you’re here to knock us out”

also your welcome XD


End file.
